jab mila tu
by Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana
Summary: my first ff. Ishyant based. Now also includes kavi for all the kavi fans.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Sanjana here. This is my first fan fiction on fan-fiction. It's on Ishyant. Hope you all like it.

Jab Mila Tu

Chapter 1…

A girl is constantly walking across the bureau murmuring stuff to herself, when someone asks: Ishita are you okay?

Ishita: "Yes s….sir. Kyun?"

Kavin: "Nai bas aise hi. Tum pareshaan lag rahi ho

Ishita: "Vo…Vo sir mujhe samajh mai nai a raha ki mai ACP sir se half day kaise mangu."

Kavin: "I guess apne muh se." (Laughs)

Ishita:(glares) "Sir ye mazak ka waqt nahi hai".

Kavin: "Acha acha I'm sorry. Ab jaldi jao aur mango."

Ishita:(confused) "kya?"

Kavin:(shakes his head in disbelief) "Half day buddhu."

Ishita: "oh."

Kavin: "kya ohh, jaldi jao warna late ho jao gi."

Ishita nods and leaves for ACP's cabin.

Ishita: "S….sir"

ACP: "Haan Ishita andar aao."

Ishita: "Sir..Vo mujhe chutti chahiye."

ACP: "Kyun."

Ishita: "Vo..sir mujse ladke waale milne a rahe hai."

ACP: "Kab a rahe hai."

Ishita: "Sir..6:00pm"

ACP : "Lekin ab toh 1:00 baje hai."

Ishita: " Sir Wo mujhe ready bhi toh hona hai na?"  
ACP: "Ok, toh tum jaa sakti ho."

Ishita(smiling): "thank you sir".  
She nods and leaves the bureau. At 5:00pm a guy walks into ACP's cabin and says: "Sir kya mujhe chutti mil sakti hai?

ACP: "Kyun".

Dushyant: "Vo..mujse ladki waale milne a rahe hai".

ACP: "Tumse bhi milne a rahe?"

Dushyant ( shocked): "KYA. Apse bhi….apko nai lagtha ki aap thode bade hai shaadi karne ke liye?"

ACP(strict): Mujse nai Ishita se milne a rahe hai."

Dushyant(even more shocked): Ishita se milne LADKI waale a rahe hai?"

ACP(sighs): "Nai Dushyant, Ishita se milne LADKE waale a rahe hai."

Dushyant(a bit relieved): "ohh. Sir toh mai jao."

ACP: " Haan jao".

Dushyant: " Thank you sir".

He smiles leaving the bureau. He directly goes to the girls house as his family will meet him there. He goes and knocks on the door, and everyone greets him. He goes and sits on the sofa with his head lowered.

Sanjana(girls sister): "Jiju aap itne kyu sharma rahe hai?"

Yashasvi( dushyant and kavins sister): "Sabke samne hai issliye intna sharma rahe hai. Akele hota toh ab tak flirt kar raha hota (teasing smile)."

Dushyant: "Chup kar. (To sanjana)- kya main ladki se mil saktha hu?"

Sanjana(teasing): "Badi jaldi hai milne ke liye? Do(two) minute mai a rahe hogi?"

The girl comes and they look each other and get shocked.  
Both: "Aap/tum!"

A/n: I will only continue this story after 3 reviews. Please don't bash this, I am new to ff and gentle criticism is allowed. Also guess who the girl is. I hope I did not bore you all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- OMG awesome reviews! I am glad you liked it. Rajvigirl, and Kuki17 I would love to be you friends.  
Payal, I am a die hard fan of Ishyant too. Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews-  
Loveukavin, Mithi, Kavinsanjana, sunshine dareya, guest, Rajvigirl, payal, Kuki17, esha10062006,  
Abhi-srk-ian, Sachvifanyashasvi, shreya, humdard duo. Sorry if I forgot anyone's names!

Here is the next chapter…

The girl comes and they look each other and get shocked.  
Both: "Aap/tum!"

Everyone is shocked, especially Dushyant and the girl. The girls mom finally speaks up.

Girls mom: "Dushyant aur ISHITA (right guess Kavinsanjana, Rajvigirl, and kuki17) tum dono ek dusre ko pehle se hi jaante ho?"

Ishita(girl): "Ha mom yeh mere sir hai dushyant."

Ishita's mom: "acha toh yeh hai Vo akdu Jo apne aap ko ACP samajhta hai?"

Ishita just closes her eyes and slaps her forehead, while dushyant just smiles.

Dushyant's mom: " Agar aapko koi aitraaz nai hai toh hum Ishita ko apne bahu manne ke liye taiyyar hai.

Ishita's mom: "Humme bhi koi aitraaz nai hai."

Dushyant's dad: "toh hum yeh rishta pakka samjhe?"

Ishita's dad: "Haan zarrur."

Dushyant's dad: "hum inndono ko akela chod dhe?"

Ishita's dad: "Haan lekin aapka chotta beta kaha hai?"

Dushyant's dad: "Kavin? Vo toh Kam kar raha hoga, bureau main."

Sanjana: "Dad chalo inn dono ko akala choddhthe hai. Kyun dii?"

Ishita blushes and everyone leaves. After everyone leaves Ishita and Dushyant are too shy to even to look at each other.

Ishita pov: Usually ladki sharmathi hai lekin yaha toh ladka bhi sharmatha hai. Mujhe lagtha hai ki mujhe hi kuch karna padega.

Ishita: "Sir..".

Dushyant: "Haan Ishita bolo".

Ishita: "Aap subha chai peete hai ya coffee?"

Dushyant: "Chai".

Ishita: "hmmm…"

Dushyant: "Ishita kya tum iss shaadi se kush ho?"

Ishita: "Matlab sir?"

Dushyant: "Matlab yeh ki kya mujse pehele tumhare life me koi tha?"

Ishita(smiling) "Sir aapke pehle mere life me koi nahi tha aur na hi koi aayega."

Dushyant: "Lekin tum toh mujse pyaar nahi karthi ho na, phir ye shaadi?"

Ishita: "Aap bhi toh mujse pyaar nahi karthe phir aap ye shaadi kyun kar rahe hein?"

Dushyant: "Maine apne mom ko waada kiya ki main iss ladki se shaadi karunga, Lekin mujhe yeh nahi pata ki wo tum hogi."

Ishita: "Maine bhi aapne mom ko promise kiya, lekin agar aap shaadi nahi karna chaahte toh…"

Dushyant: "Nahi Nahi aise koi baat nahi hain. Aur kisko pata shayad saath rehte rehte humain bhi ek dusre se pyaar hojaye".  
He said that so cute and innocently that Ishita just kept staring at his eyes. After he finished talking, he too got lost in her eyes, but she broke the eye lock first.

Ishita: "Waise kya aapka Bhai Kavin sir hai?"

A voice: "Yes".

Dushyant: "Kavin tu yaha?"

Kavin: "Tujhe kya laga tum mere bhina shaadi kar loge?"

Dushyant: "Shaadi ab nahi ho rahi hai, uske liye abhi time hai."

Kavin: "Whatever, waise bhabhi are you sure you want to marry a gorilla, I mean aap itne sundar hai aur dushyant is not handsome?"

Ishita blushes and dushyant gets mad.

Dushyant: "Sharam nahi aati tujhe apne hone waali bhabhi se flirt karthe hue?"

Kavin: "Main flirt nai compliment kar raha hu. Waise tujhe kyun pata hoga, tujhe na hi flirt karna aata hai ya compliment karna. Kyun bhabhi?"

Ishita: "Sahi kaha".

Dushyant: "Tum uski side kyun le rahi ho?"

Ishita: "Because he is right. Am I right or am I right.

Kavin: "You are right bhabhi".

Ishita blushes on hearing bhabhi. After sometime Kavin goes leaving them alone.

Dushyant: "Waise sab kaha chale gaye?"

Ishita: "Sab pandit ji ke pas gaye hai."

Dushyant: "Oh, waise bathroom kaha pe hai?.

Ishita: (point to the right) "Uss taraf".

Dushyant nods his head and is about to leave when he steps on water and slips and falls on her (they are sitting on sofas that face each other.) and they have an eye lock. They come out of it, but then Ishita's hair got stuck in his button. They both somehow get up and Ishita is trying to remove the hair, but it's not working, Dushyant put his hands on the button and she instantly removes her hands. Dushyant smiles seeing that. After Dushyant comes he sees that everyone has arrived and curses his luck. After a little chit chat Dushyant's family leaves. Ishita and Sanjana go into their room.

Sanjana: "Dii kya aap jiju se pyaar karthe ho?"

Ishita: "Abhi toh nahi karti hu, lekin dheere dheere pyaar hojaye ga."

Sanjana: "Waise jiju bohut handsome hai". (She said that with a teasing smile.)

Ishita: "Chup kar aur soja. Raat kafi hui hai."

Sanjana: "Aapko kya lagtha hai ki jiju ke paas kitne girlfriends hogi."(she was just teasing her)

Ishita: "Mujhe kya pata hoga. Ab jaldi jao aur sojao."

Sanjana: "Aapko toh neend nahi ayegi kyun ki jiju ne toh aapke neend ko chura liya."(teasing smile)

Ishita: "Good night."

Sanjana: "Good nigh, sweet dreams…I mean Dushyant dreams."

Ishita: "Sanju!"

Sanjana: "Okay okay I'm sorry. Good night."

Ishita: "Hmm good night".  
Sanjana goes and sleeps but Ishita is lost in her own thoughts.

Ishita pov: Kya sach main Dushyant ko girlfriends hongi? Nahi nahi he is too shy to even talk to a girl, lekin vo toh mare samne aisa hai mujhe kya pata wo mere peeche kaise honge? Waise why do I even care?

Ishita2 (this is her heart speaking): Because you love him!

Ishita1(this is her brain): What nonsense he is just my senior.

Ishita2: Kya kahe pe likha hai ki you can't love your senior.

Ishita1: Nahi but when did I fall in love?

Ishita2: Today when you touched him. Sometimes touch tells you, what words cannot.

Just then Ishita slaps her forehead and says: "Yeh main kya soch rahi hun. Jaldi so ja Ishita warna kal late ho jaogi." She then sleeps trying to not think about Dushyant.

Meanwhile, at Dushyant's place he too is thinking about Ishita…

Dushyant's pov: Aaj pata nahi kyun aisa lag raha jaise Ishita, Ishita nahi hai. Aaj wo bohut sundar lag rahi thi, I mean roz bohut sundar lagthi hai, lekin maine kabhi itna dhyaan se nahi dhekha. (He then shakes his head) Yeh mujhe kya hogaya? Main uske baare main itna kyun soch raha hun.

Kavin sees Dushyant lost in his own thoughts, so he decides to tease him.

Kavin(acting with a serious, and surprised voice): "Vo dekh Ishita!"

Dushyant(with a jerk): "Kaha pe hai?"

Kavin(laughing): "Tere dil mein….hahaha".

Dushyant(strict): "Kavin…tu kabhi nahi sudhregha."

Kavin: "Haan agar main sudhrunga toh tujhe kaun satheyaga?"

A voice: "Main hoon na".

Kavin: "Haan tujhe sudharna mushkil hi nahi, namumkin hai."

Yashasvi(the voice): "Dialogues marna bandh kar aur bhaiyya ko sone do, waise bhi bhabhi unhe bohut satheyegi.

Dushyant: "Teri bhabhi mujhe kaise satheyigi?"

Yashasvi(teasing smile): "Bhabhi nahi lekin unke khayaloon toh sathayenge naa? Kyun?

Dushyant: "Tu meri side hain ya uski?"

Yashasvi: "Dono ki" *wink*

Kavin: "Chalo sab sojathe hain. Gn!"

Yashasvi: "Gn."

Dushyant: "Gn, bye"

Everyone went to their own rooms, and slept except Dushyant wo kept thinking about Ishita. And the same was with Ishita, who kept thinking about Dudhyant. They never knew when they had dozed off to sleep.

A/n-Finally khatam ho gaya. Hope you all liked it. Please review. Sorry agar boring raha toh. Nxt chap is Ishyant ki shaadi with more scenes. Stay safe. Thank you! And nxt chap is going to be short, but then the next will be long.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I got some pretty awesome reviews so I would like to thank you all—guest, Kavinsanjana, Kavins Aniya, gorgeous purvi, Crysties, Ritika, shweta, levisha, , Divyaa 26, Candy126, shreya,guest, Mithi, loveukavin, Crazy4kevidareya, esha10062006, niharika, Rajvigirl, Anubhab kavin fan. Sorry if I forgot anyone's name.

If you have an ff account and wanted me to be your friend, I probably Sent a PM to you. The guests who wanted me to be their friends(I accepted everyone's I think, if not tell me)—Rajvigirl, and Kavin's Aniya, Shweta, Levisha, thanks for wanting me as a friend.

Many people were requesting various couples. I will write on each and every one! So stay patient and send me suggestion! This story is on kavi too! Purvi might enter late.  
Enough of my pakao and let's get on with the story.

Chapter 3….

Next day in the bureau Dushyant is very much worried as Ishita has not arrived yet. He knew that if ACP would come, she would get in trouble(he is so concerned..) Abhijeet saw him like that and became confused.

Abhijeet: "Dushyant?"

Dushyant: No response.

Abhijeet(shaking him a little): "Dushyant?"

Dushyant: (coming out of trance): "Haan..sir…kya hua?"

Abhijeet: "Dushyant yeh tujhe kya hua."

Dushyant(confused): "Mujhe kya hua".

Abhijeet: "Tum pareshaan lag rahe ho. Kaha kho gaye?"

Dushyant: "Kahi nahi sir. Vo.. Yeh file padh raha tha".

Abhijeet: "Toh mujhe bhi sikhao."

Dushyant(confused): "Kya sir".

Abhijeet: "Yehi ki ulti file kaise padhthe hai?"

Dushyant then sees the file that he is holding and realizes that it is upside down, but before Abhijeet could've said anything the bureau's phone rang and he thanked god. But Ishita was still not there. Kavin, Abhijeet, Daya, shreya, and sachin were in the crime spot.  
Meanwhile in the bureau…..Ishita finally came and dushyant was the only one there.

Ishita: "S….sir?"

Dushyant:(A bit relieved to see Ishita.) "Haan Ishita bolo."

Ishita: "Sab kaha chale gaye?"

Dushyant: "Ek naya case aaya tha toh sab vaha chale gaye."

Ishita: "Ohh".

Dushyant: "Waise tum aaj itne late kyun aaye ho?"

Ishita: "Sir…vo meri scooter kharabh ho gayi thi, aur aaj auto-rikshaw ki strike thi tho mujhe chalke anaa padha."

Dushyant: "Oh..vaise tum lucky ho ki aaj ACP sir nahi aaye, warna…patha nahi kya hota?"

Ishita nods and goes to her desk while Dushyant just stare at her, while the inside voices of his minds keeps talking.

Dushyant one side :: Oye tu usse aisa kyun goor raha hai?

Dushyant other side: Pata nahi kyun lekin chahkar bhi main apne nazar uspe se nahi hata saktha.

Dushyant one side : Kahi tujhe pyaar toh nahi ho gaya?

Dushyant other side: Pyaar? Aur wo bhi mujhe? No way.

Dushyant one side: Kyun? Tujhe pyaar kyun nahi ho saktha?

Dushyant other side: kyun ki…. But just then his thoughts were interrupted by Ishita.

Ishita: "Sir?"

Dushyant (coming out of his thoughts): "Haan Ishita…bolo kya baat hai?"

Ishita: "Sir...Vo mujhe yeh file samajh mai nahi a raha…..Kya aap help karenge?

Dushyant: "Haan Haan kyu nahi."

Ishita bends to see the file. Their faces are really close to each other. Both have this unkown feeling in their heart. Accidentally their CHECKS touch slightly. They both look at each other and are lost in each other's eyes. Just then the team member enter and ruin their perfect moment. Luckily no one saw that. They talk about the case and every one went home except dushyant and Ishita.

Dushyant: "Ishita kya tum ghar nahi jaa rahi?"

Ishita: "Yeh file complete kar ke jaungi sir."

Dushyant : "Tume yeh file complete karne ki zarurat nahi hai."

Ishita: "It's ok sir…good night."

Dushyant: "Hmm…ok bye."

At 1:00am Ishita finally completed the file and was walking home( remember auto rikshaw strike?) when she saw 5 drunk men . Everyone encirled her. She then realizes she forgot her gun.

Ishita: "Dekho tum nahi jaante ki main kaun ho."

Man 1:( in drunk tone) "Jante hai hum, tum ek jawaan ladki ho."

Every one laughs and then man 2 pins her to the wall and she is crying. He was leaning in to kiss her so she closed her but tears were still flowing. She just said one word: "DUSHYANT".  
Then someone came and kicked him away. He started kicking and fighting with everyone. Everyone went unconscious, so he called the police and they took him to jail. Dushyant was really mad at Ishita. He walked near her and…..

Dushyant(angry): "Itni raat ko akele aane ki kya zarurat thi? Huh? Mujse bol dethi, main tumhe drop kar detha. Maine tumse kaha tha ki ghar chalo, lekin tumhe toh kisi ki parvah nahi naa… Aaj agar mai nahi aatha tho pata nahi kya hota. Next time you will listen to me. Ok?"

Without responding Ishita just goes and hugs him tightly, and starts crying. Dushyant understands that this is not the time to scold her so he too comforts her. There was something in that hug that stopped them from separating, but then Dushyant's phone beeps, which makes them separate.

Dushyant: "Chalo Ishita main tumhe gar drop kar tha hu."

Ishita: "Nahi sir…"

Dushyant(cuts her): "I did not ask you, so just get in the car (he says that in a harsh tone, so Ishita goes and sits in the car).

They reach Ishita's home in 15 minutes, and Ishita is about to get out of the car, but then….

Dushyant: "Ishita."

Ishita: "Haan sir?"

Dushyant: "I'm sorry mujhe uss tarah se baat nahi karna chahiye tha."

Ishita: (smiling a little): "It's ok sir, apki koi galati nahi hai aur thank u."

Dushyant: "You welcome. Aur haan Sunday shopping Jana hai 5:00 bajhe…so be ready!"

Ishita: "Ok sir bye…good night".

Dushyant: "Good night".

Dushyant also goes to his house and they think about each other. The next day the case gets solved. On Sunday Ishita is getting ready. Suddenly, when the door bell rings she goes and opens it and sees Dushyant, kavin, and yashasvi. Dushyant just is lost in her, while kavin, yashasvi, and sanjana see that and smile. Kavin then fakely coughs to ruin their moment.

At the mall….The girls are selecting lenghas and the boys are selecting sherwaanis. Ishita selected a black lengha with a embroidery, and a pink dupatta. The other girls selected anarkalis. Then everyone met at a coffee shop.

Sanjana: "Toh shopping ho gayi?"

Kavin: "Meri toh hogi, lekin yeh dushyant ko kuch bhi acha nahi lag raha hai."

Sanjana: "Dii aap jao aur jaake jiju ko help karo."

Kavin: "Haan Haan jao. Hamari mom ne kaha ki aaj hi shopping puri karne hai."

Dushyant: "Nahi aise koi baat nahi hai."

Ishita: "Chaliye sir.. I will choose the best sherwaani for you."

Dushyant nods and leaves with Ishita. There they were selecting sherwaanis. Ishita wasn't liking anything until she saw a red and cream sherwaani. She showed it to Dushyant and he too liked it a lot. They went into the coffee shop and showed it to everyone.

Sanjana: "Wow….it's really good Dii."

Kavin: "Akhir bhabhi kiski hai?

Sanjana: "You mean Dii kiski hai?"

Before kavin could respond…

Yashasvi: "You mean WIFE kiski hai?"

Ishita and Dushyant slightly blush and…

Dushyant: "Chalo ghar chalte hai".

Ishita: "Haan Haan kafi time ho gaya hai".

They all leave and reach Ishita, and Sanjana's house.

Ishita: "Aap lunch karke jaaye naa."

Dushyant: "Nahi, Nahi mom intezaar kar rahi hogi."

Ishita: "Ok then, bye"

Dushyant: "Bye".

And they leave…a month passes by and today is the day Ishyant marriage, and both of them are very nervous. In Dushyant's room…

Kavin: "Yaar jaldi kar nahi toh late ho jao ge."

Dushyant: "Arre Arre kar toh raha hoon."

After dushyant gets ready….

Kavin(pretending to be teary): "Yaar tu mujhe chod ke Chaka jaa raha hain….kit a bada ho gaya. I am so proud of you."

Dushyant: "Yaar over acting bandh kar. Ladki waale rote hai ladke waale nahi."

Kavin: "Yeah, but tune toh dusre ghar kareedha na."

Dushyant: "Haan lekin hum phir bhi paas main hi rehte na."

Kavin: "Acha ab ye sab chod aur Chal."

Kavin leaves, and while walking he bumps into a girl.

Girl: "Dekhai nahi detha kya?"

Kavin doesn't answer as he is lost in her beauty. She was moderate height, fair skin, and long hair. But then sanjana calls her…

Sanjana: "Purvi jaldi chal(so many guys wanted kavi, this is for you)."

Purvi leaves, but Sanjana sees kavin staring at Purvi, so she decides to tease him.

Sanjana: "Kya Kavin ji, Aapko bhi mere jiju banne ka iraada hai kya?"

Kavin: (understands what she's talking about) "Nahi nahi aise koi baat nahi hai."(he blushes)

Sanjana(smiling): "Arrey aap toh sharma rahe hai!"

Kavin tries to change the topic: "Nahi Nahi. Ab Chalo late ho rahe hai.

They leave, and then Ishita comes and dushyant gets lost in her.

Sanjana: "Jiju, di Kahi nahi jaa rahi hai….ghar jaake ache se dekh lena!"

Dushyant blushes and they get married. During the vidai, Ishita mom, dad, and sis(sanjana) cry a lot. But here Kavin is in his own world (purvi's world). He tried to talk to her, but she ignored him the whole day.

A/n- finally ho gaya. Aur story main Purvi bhi aa gaye. This is especially for my frien kuki17, and all my other friends who wanted kavi. There were so many requests on kavi. So shaadi toh ho ab pyaar bhi ho jayega! Pls review and I hope I met ur expectations.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n-As usual there were great reviews. I forgot to update this chapter until Aisha(loveukavin) reminded me. Anyway I'm glad you guys are happy with kavi. Thank you for all the reviews…  
Jazz lover dareya, shweta, Ritika, Levisha, candy126, esha10062006, Rajvigirl, Kuki17, Purvi's niharika, loveukavin, guest, crazy4kevidareya, and MaNo. Sorry if I forgot anyone's names.

Happy friendships day to all my friends. I'm blessed to have you all in my life.  
Now let's get on with the story.

Dushyant was about to enter his room, but was stopped by yashasvi.

Yashasvi: "Aap andar nahi jaa sakte."

Dushyant: "kyun?"

Yashasvi: "5000 ka neg do".

Dushyant: "Shakal dekhi hai?"

Yashasvi: "Maine apne dekhi hai, andar jaa ke khud ki bhi dekh lena."

Dushyant: "Kya musibat hai?" (He gives her the money)

Dushyant goes inside his room and sees Ishita is crying he gets worried and goes near her.

Dushyant: Ishita tum ro rahi ho? Please mat ro. Kya tum iss shaadi se khush nahi ho? I'm sorry Ishita mujhe maf kar do."

Ishita (wipes her tears and smiles): "Nahi nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai. Shaadi ke baad toh had ladki roti hai. Lekin sasural main aane ke baad aansu kushi ke aansu ban jaate hai….apne sasural ki pyaar ki vajah se."

Dushyant: "Kya tum iss shaadi se khush ho."

Ishita: "Haan".

But their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was kavin and yashasvi. Ishyant goes and open it.

Kavin: " Hum jaa rahe hai..apne ghar".

Ishita: "Aaj hi kyun Jana hai?"

Yashasvi: "Vo…mummy ne bulaya toh.."

Dushyant: "Ok".

Kavin: "Humari bhabhi ka khayal rakhna aur unhe pareshaan mat karna. Aur unhe zyada kaam mat dena. Aur aapne kaam khud kar lena. Aur unhe zyada tang mat karna. Aur…

Dushyant(cutting him and folding his hands): "Mere baap tumhare bhabhi ko main dhyaan se rakhunga. Tu ab ja. (Ishita smiles)

Kavin, and yashasvi leave. Dushyant tells Ishita to change and he to changes and they sleep. Ishita is on one corner and dushyant is on the other, they are not even facing each other. Next day Ishita wakes up first and gets ready. She then wakes him up.

Ishita: "Dushyant sir jaldi uthiye."

Dushyant (sleepy): "Kya Ishita shaadi ke baad apne pati ko sir kaun bualatha hai?"

Ishita: "phir kya bulaau"?

Dushyant: "Merat kitna acha naam hai. Vo hi bulaau."

Ishita: "Thik hai, aap jaldi uthiye main breakfast lagthi Hun."

Dushyant nods and gets up. He gets ready and comes out. Ishita sees him and laughs.

Dushyant : "Tum kyun has rahi ho."

Ishita: "Yeh aapne kya haal bana rakha hai khud ka?"

Dushyant looks at himself and sees that his buttons are put messily and his color is up.

Dushyant: "Vo kya hai na roz meri mom hi mere buttons laga thi hai toh."

Ishita: "Main laga du?"

Dushyant: "Tum".

Ishita: "Aur nahi toh kya. Aap kya aise hi jayenge? Sabko pata chal jayega ki the great Sr. Ins. Dushyant ko buttons lagana nahi aata."

She then laughs and dushyant tries to glare at her, but he is lost in her.

Dushyant: "Ok phir laga do".

He removes his buttons and she looks aside. She comes closer and puts his buttons properly. She then straightens his collor and looks at him. Both are lost until Dushyant's phone rings. The come out of the world and are embarrassed. They leave for the bureau.

At the bureau….

Dushyant and Ishita enter and everyone greet them and congratulate them.

ACP: "Aaj ek nayi officer a rahi hai na?"

Ishita: "Haan sir she is my cousin".

Just then someone opens the door…and says "Ins. Purvi reporting on duty sir."

Kavin sees Purvi and is happy to see her. Purvi sees him but ignores him. Kavin then puts a file on her desk, and she looks up.

Purvi: "Sir yeh kya hai?"

Kavin: "File hai."

Purvi: "Yeh mujhe bhi pata hai, lekin I just finished 3 files."

Kavin: "I don't care. Yeh ghar jaane se pehle mujhe de khe hi jaana."

Purvi(angrily): "OK SIR."

Kavin walks away. He goes at a distance and smiles while Purvi is still angry. Everyone has left including Ishyant. Only kavin and Purvi were there. Kavin goes to the restroom while Purvi falls asleep. Kavin comes out and sees Purvi sleeping and he smiles. He goes and wakes her up.

Kavin: "Purvi uth jao."

Purvi wakes up and realizes she did not finish the file.

Purvi: "Sorry sir Vo yeh file khatam nahi hua."

Kavin(angry) : "KYA, ab tak nahi hua. Purvi. Kuch bhi kaam nahi hua. Ghar jaake yeh file complete karna. Abhi 12:00am nahi baje. Chalo main tumhe ghar chod detha hun."

Purvi(trying not to get angry): "It's ok sir main auto se chali jaungi."

Kavin(almost shouting): "Kya tumhe lagtha hai ki iss waqt tumhe auto milegi."

Purvi becomes quiet. He drops Purvi at her house.

Kavin: "Purvi?"

Purvi: "Haan sir."

Kavin: "I'm sorry."

Purvi: "good night sir. Aur thank you."

Kavin feels sad as Purvi did not forgive him.

A/n- I know this was short, but I was busy. Sorry Aisha I told you I would update in 1-2 hours but I was lazy. I promise next update will come soon. And Ritika I will fulfill your demand, don't worry. My next story will also be on kavi. And Levisha the fight was for you. I could not come up with anything better, so sorry. Happy friendships day once again. Luv you all. And pls review.

So will Purvi forgive kavin? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- Wow kitne ache, ache reviews aaye. Thank you all so much for the support. And my new friends and sisters(you know who you are) I'm blessed to have you all in my life. I love u all so much. Thank you all for the lovely reviews-Shweta, Ritika, Levisha, Shreya, loveukavin, Kriya, Candy126, Rajvigirl, KAVINSANJANA, crazy4kevidareya, guest, guest, kavin lover.

Let's get on with the story….  
In the bureau Kavin is thinking of ways to make Purvi forgive him, but he can't think of any ideas. Then Purvi is about to open the bureau's door and Kavin is also about to open the door. But Purvi opens it first and Kavin gets hit on the nose. Purvi sees that.

Purvi: "Hahahaha sir aapko dekhna chahiye tha na? Hahaha"

Kavin gets lost in her laugh, her beauty, and smile. Just then dareya enter and Purvi greets them and goes to her desk.

After sometime ACP enters and goes to Purvi's desk.

ACP: "Purvi tumhe file 124 complete karni hai."

Purvi: "Sir Vo maine file kal he complete ki hai.

ACP: "Good job Purvi…tumne kal hi join ki hai aur Itni mushkil file complete ki hai. Good job.

Kavin who is standing at a distance hears this and smiles. Purvi thanks ACP and goes to kavin who is pretending to read a file.

Purvi: "Sir?"

Kavin: Looking at her "Haan Purvi kya baat hai?"

Purvi: "Sir mujhe aapse thank you kehna hai."

Kavin: "Kyun?"

Purvi: "Sir…agar aap file mujse complete karne ko nahi bolte, toh main nahi karte. Aur aaj mujhe karna padtha aur ACP sir ne jo tareef ki vo sirf aapki vajah se thi, so thank you."

Kavin: "Nahi Purvi don't say thank you. Don't u know friendship main no sorry, no thank you.

Purvi: "Hum friends kab bane?"

Kavin: "Arrey ab ban jaate hain na(forwarding his hand). Kya tum meri dost banogi?

Purvi(shaking hands): "Sure sir".

That was the first time they had ever touched each other. Both of them felt something run down their spine. That was the first time they had ever touched each other but felt they had a connection of years.

Kavin: "Toh tumne mujhe maaf kiya?"

Purvi: "Obviously, varna main Tumse baat bhi nahi karti.

Kavin: "Waise you look cute when your angry" (he said that in the flirtiest way possible).

Purvi tries hard not to blush: "Did anyone tell you are a really big flirt" (she said that as if she did not even care about what he said)

Kavin: "Bohut logo ne".

He is walking closer to Purvi. He comes closer and closer when…..ouch. Purvi steps on kavins feet.

Kavin holding his feet: "Yaar Purvi main toh mazak kar raha tha. Kitne zor lag gaye .

Purvi: "Jaanti hun sir ki aap mazak kar rahe the. Issliye I just stepped on you leg. Next time I will break it.

Kavin: "Yaar tum bohut dangerous type ki ladki ho.

Purvi: "Jaante hun. Issliye mujse dosti karne ke liye do (two) baar nahi das(10) baar sochna padega."

Kavin: "Chalo Purvi Devi…chalte hain."

They both share a laugh and kavin is happy that Purvi forgave him. They both are feeling something really different, but they ignore it. Here Ishyant are getting late.

Ishita: "Uffo…Maine kaha tha aapse ki jaldi uthiye lekin kya aapne sunna? No. The great Dushyant tho kisi ki nahi sunthe."

Dushyant: "Maaf kar de meri maa. Galathi ho gayi mujhse. I'm sorry."

Ishita: "Hmm…ab jaldi chaliye".

They reach the bureau and see that ACP has arrived. ACP looks at them with angry expressions.

ACP: "Tum dono intni late kyun aa rahe ho?"

Dushyant looks at Ishita.

Ishita: "Mujhe kya dekh rahe ho? Sir ke sawaal ka jawaab do."

Dushyant: "Sir..Vo..Vo..bohut traffic tha."

Ishita smiles and ACP tells them to go their desk. They both go to their desk and….

Kavin: "Tune jhoot bola na?"

Dushyant(surprised): "tujhe kaise pata?"

Kavin: "Bachpan se tujhe jaante hun. Tujhe jhoot bolna nahi aata, Teri expression ko dekhthe hi samajh gaya main.

Dushyant: "Sach kaha yaar tunhe."

Kavin: "Ab sach baat kya baat hai?"

Dushyant: "Yaar Vo main…vo main."

Kavin: "Kya vo main vo main laga rakha hain yaar?"

Dushyant: "Vo yaar main so gaya tha."

Kavin: "Kya? Bhabhi ne tujhe nahi jagaya kya?"

Dushyant: "Yaar Vo main bathroom main so gaya tha tho…"

Kavin starts laughing and dushyant glares so he controls.

Kavin: "Kal raat tunhe nahi soya kya?"

Dushyant: "Yaar Vo main raat bhar file padh raha tho…"

But then ACP comes and asks for the file.

ACP: Dushyant, vo file complete ki kya?.

Dushyant: "Haan sir ek minute. "

He looks on his table but there is no file.

Dushyant: " vo file kaha gayi?"

Kavin: "Mujhe kya pata."

Dushyant then he goes to Ishita and asks her.

Dushyant: "Ishita kya tumne Vo file ko dekhi hai, Jo Maine kal puti raat baithke complete ki hai?"

Ishita: "Aapko yaad nahi? Apne toh usse jaldi main sofa pe chod aaye."

Dushyant: "Kya? Ab toh main gaya kaam se."

Ishita(smiling): "Don't worry sir…I brought the file."

Dushyant(happily): "Thank you Ishita..thank you so much. Agar tum nahi hot I toh pata nahi kya hota. You are the best wife ever.

Dushyant just bit his tongue realizing what he said and then smiles. Hearing that Ishita slightly blushes. Dushyant goes and shoes the file to ACP. He then goes to his desk and Kavin decides to tease him.

Kavin: "Dushyant are you sure ki tujhe pyaar nahi Hua?"

Dushyant: "kis se?"

Kavin: "Mujhse."

Dushyant: "WHAT?"

Kavin: "Arre yaar main ishita ke baare me baar kar raha hun. Obviously."

Dushyant: "Nahi I don't think so."

Kavin: "Whar do you mean by I don't THINK so?.

Dushyant: "No, I don't love her."

Kavin is shocked by his statement but thinks of an evil plan. He calls sanjana and tells her about it. They even tell purvi.

A/n. So kavi beacame friends but what is kavins plan. Will dushyant realize his love. Pls review and sorry for the late update.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n- thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. Sanjana's friend, shweta, Ritika, Levisha, shreya, esha10062006, Rajvigirl, guest, yashasvi, Anubhab kavin fan, KAVINSANJANA, kuki17, crazy4kevidareya. Sorry if I forgot anyone's name.

Chapter 6(the same day as last chapter)

Kavin, Sanjana, and Purvi are in CCD planning their plan. Kavin tells his plan, and everyone agrees in doing it. They all are walking out of CCD. Purvi steps on a rock and is about to fall when kavin catches her. She just holds his collor tightly. They have an eyelock.

Aankhon mein teri...  
Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Ho... ankhon mein teri...  
ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Dil ko bana dein jo patang Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain  
Aankhon mein teri...  
Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Ho... ankhon mein teri...  
ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain  
Dil ko bana dein jo patang Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain

Sanjana fakely coughs and ruins their moment. Kavi come out of their world and are embarrassed. Sanjana just smiles. All of them go to the bureau.  
In the bureau…..

Sanjana: "Dii main aapke liye ek surprise leke ayyi hun"

Ishita(looking in a file): "Kya le ke ayyi ho?"

Sanjana: "Khud hi dekh lijye."

Ishita: (looking at her): "Kya hain?"

Sanjana moves aside and there is a boy standing behind her. She goes to him and they hug.

Ishita: "Varun tum?"

Varun: "Haan main."

Ishita: "Tum America se kab ayye"?

Kavin jumps in: "Kya? Varun tum America se ayye hue ho? Phir toh tumhe Mumbai dekhana hi hoga. Ishita tum is ko Mumbai dekhao.

Dushyant who is watching this is really jealous but controls.

Ishita: "Sir main sach main jao?"

Dushyant: "Nahi!"

Ishita: "kyun sir?"

Dushyant(serious mode): "Tuhe yeh paanch files complete karni hogi."

Ishita: "Lekin…"

Dushyant cuts her: "Mujhe kuch nahi sunna".

But Ishita doesn't want to do the files. They keep arguing and finally…

Ishita: "Fine mujhe aapki zarurat hi nahi hai."

Dushyant: "oh hello mujhe bhi tumhari koi zarurat nahi hai."

Ishita: "Fine".

Dushyant: "Fine".

Ishita walks out of the bureau angrily and Varun follows her. They go and Ishita shows him Mumbai. After sometime dushyant walks out of the bureau.

Dushyant thinking: "Lagta hai mujhe jaake usse maafi manngne chahiye".

He is driving home and sees varun and Ishita in CCD. He silently follows them, and hears their convo.

Varun: "Dii Mumbai kitna sundar hai naa?"

Ishita: "Haan bohut sundar hai."

Dushyant who is hearing to this gets happy..

Dushyant thinking: "Matlab varun uska Bhai hai. Aur usne mujhe nahi bataya. Isne mujhe kyun nahi baataya ki varun uska Bhai hai?" Now dushyant gets mad and decides not to say sorry. Ishita and Varun reach home, and Ishita shows varun his room and she ges to her room. But the door is locked and dushyant is in it.

Ishita: banging "DUSHYANT, darwaaza kholo."

Dushyant: "Nahi mujhe nahi kholna."

Ishita: "Kyun"

Dushyant: "Main Tumse naraaz hun."

Ishita: "Aap kitni derr se under hain."

Dushyant: "Ohh bas teen ghante". (No one was shouting or yelling. They just were talking, and the fight was really funny.)

Ishita: "Apne khush khaya?"

Dushyant: "nahi".

Ishita goes and makes special food for dushyant. She makes shahi paneer, naan, gulab jamun, and rasgulla. She then goes and knocks on Dushyant's door again.

Dushyant: "kya hai?"

Ishita: "Aake kuch khalo."

Dushyant: "Mujhe nahi khana."

Ishita: "Please. Aap mujhe itna toh bataa sakthe hai na ki aap mujhse naraaz kyun hai? Please.

Dushyant comes out of the room: "Tumne mujhe kyun nahi bataya ki varun tumhare bhai hai?"

Ishita: "Kyun? Aapko kya laga?"

Dushyant: "mujhe laga Vo tumhara koi aur hai."

Ishita smiling: "Maine Aapko bataya na ki mere life mein aapke alawa koi nahi hai."

Dushyant: "I'm sorry."

Ishita: "Nahi nahi, I'm sorry Maine kuch zyada hi bol diya."

Dushyant: "Waise tumne gulab jamun banaya. Mujhe kyun nahi bataya? Akeli khane waale Thi kya?

Ishita: "Main akele kyun khaongi. Maine yeh sab aapke liye banaya hai."

Dushyant: "Thank u. Waise zyada sweet mat khana...tum moti ho rahi ho.

Ishita rolls her eyes: "Ake khalo warna tandhi ho jayegi."

Varun, Ishita, and Dushyant go eat dinner. After dinner they are sitting in the living room.

Dushyant: "Chalo koi movie dekhte hai."

Ishita: "Deewaana dekhthe hai."

Varun: "Yeh kounsi movie hai? Maine kabhi raaz nahi dekhi hai. Raaz dekhthe hai."

Ishita: "R...raaz? Kyun?"

Varun: "because I'm ur guest. Sunna nahi...athidi devo bhava.

Dushyant: "Chalo Sanjana, Kavin, aur Yashasvi ko bula the hai."

All three of them arrive and they start watching it. Poor ishita. At one part she gets so scared she just hides her face behind dushyants shoulder. He holds her hand to assure her that he is there. The movie finally ended lekin kisi aur ki bhi phat rahi Thi. Everyone go their house.

In ishyants room Ishita is trying to sleep but can't. She turns and faces dushyant. She still feels scared so scoots near him. Then she puts an arm around him as he looks like he's in deep sleep, but he understood what was happening. He pretended nothing happend and dint open his eyes. They both felt something different and a smile crept on their faces.

In someone else's house the person keeps moving and cannot sleep. The person still remembers the face of the ghost. The person sleeps saying the hanuman chalisa.

A/n-) sorry bohut bura tha. Next chap will have kavi. Pakka. So who was really scared of ghosts.


	7. note

A/n- thank u everyone for the reviews. I read each and everyone. I'm not going to be updating my story for another 15-20 days. I'm so sorry. I was able to do fast updates before as I was on vacation. But my school is starting and I better study. Sorry everyone. I hope you guys won't stop reading my stories. I promise I'll come back to u as soon as possible. I'm really sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

A/n—hey guys, I'm back. I know I said I won't update until 15-20 days, but I somehow made time for you guys. My next update will be on 13th August. Hope you like this chapter….

Chapter7…

The next morning Kavin enters the bureau and his eyes are red like he did not sleep last night.

Kavin pov: Log toh kehte hain ki agar hanuman chalisa kehke so jathe hai toh dar bhag jatha hain, lekin kal Maine 10 bar hanuman chalisa padha hain aur kuch nahi hua.

Purvi sees kavin and gets confused.

Purvi: "Kya hua sir? Koi raaz hain kya?

Kavin(trying not to show that he is scared): "k…kuch nahi. Aur t..tum kis r..r..raaz ki baat kar rahe ho? Koi raaz vaaz nahi hai. Samjhe tum?

Befor Purvi could say anything Sanjana enters. Ishita sees sanjana and gets confused. Kavin does not see sanjana as his back is towards the door.

Ishita: "Sanjana?"

Kavin(gets scared again as the heroine's name in the movie is also Sanjana): "S….Sanjana? Kaun Sanjana?

Everybody is now confused except dushyant. He knows that Kavin is scared of horror movies.

Sanjana: "Kavin ji Aapko kya hua hain?"

Kavin(a but relieved as they were talking about her): "Nahi Sanjana kuch nahi hua…I'm fine.

Sanjana shrugs and goes to Ishita.

Ishita: "Sanju tu yaha achanak?"

Sanjana: "Dii, Vo maa ne aapko, jiju ko, Yashasvi ko, Purvi ko(remember ishita and Sanjana are Purvi's cousins guys), or kavin ji ko ghar pe bulaya hain."

Ishita: "Kab?"

Sanjana: "Today at 8:00 for dinner."

Ishita: "Bas bas itni English zarurat nahi hai. Ek saal kya America main padh ke aaye pura angrez banke aa gayi."

Sanjana: "Dii plz phir se shuru mat ho jao naa….I'm sorry."

Ishita: "Acha main tere jiju se baat karungi. Thik hai?"

Sanjana: "Ok bye Dii."

Sanjana is leaving, but she sees Kavin staring at Purvi who is doing her file work.

Sanjana thinking: "Ab inn dono ka kuch karna padega." She then calls yashasvi.

Back in the bureau….  
It was time for lunch, and everyone left except Ishyant. Ishita was about to leave, but she saw that dushyant was still in the file.

Ishita: "Dushyant aap nahi khayenge kya?"

Dushyant: "Nahi vo mujhe yeh file complete karni hai."

Ishita: "Yeh file main complete kar dungi….aap jayye."

Dushyant: "Nahi, tum jakhe khana kha lo."

Ishita(lying): "Vo Maine khana kha liya, aap jaake kha lijye."

Dushyant(suspicious): "Kab khaya tumne".

Ishita: "vo…jab Vo…aap file mein the tho Maine kha liya."

Dushyant(did not buy it): "Ok main jaa raha hun."

Dushyant goes and Ishita smiles and starts working on the file. In the canteen Dushyant finds out that Ishita did not eat. He does not eat either. Kavin on the other hand does not know what's going on with him. He wants to get close to Purvi for some reason. Purvi also started having feeling for Kavin. Ishita later tells dushyant, and kavi about going to Ishita's mother's house. At 7:00 Ishyant go to their house and so does everyone else.

At Ishyant's house….  
Varun has already left.  
Dushyant was trying to put his buttons, but he accidentally ripped off his button as he is not used to putting his buttons. Ishita comes out of the bathroom and sees Dushyant has ripped his button.

Ishita(surprised): "Yeh aapne kya kar diya?"

Dushyant: "Vo...tum bathroom main the aur mujhe late ho raha tho main apne aap se button lagane ki khoshish kar raha tha.

Ishita(angry(: "Jab aapko pehnna nahi aata toh phit khoshish kyun karte hain?"

Dushyant(in his calm voice): "I'm sorry."

Ishita(calmed down): "Aap dusra shirt pehn lijye."

Dushyant(stubborn): "Nahi mujhe yahi pehnna hai."

Ishita:"Hey bhagwan".

Dushyant: "Bhagwan ko namasthe bolte hain, hi hello bhagwan ko nahi bolte hai."

Ishita(sarcasam): "Hahaha bohut funny tha. Rukiye main aapke button ko silaungi."

She starts stitching back his button. Dushyant got used to ishita being close to him, but Ishita still feels nervous to be around hum. Her hands are shaking and she pokes the needle to her finger.

Ishita: "Ouch!"

Dushyant(worried): "kya Hua. Chott lagye naa. Concentration ke saath kaam nahi kar sakthe kya? Ab dekho kya hua.

Ishita(smiled): "Chotti si chot hain".

Dushyant: "Dikh raha hai ki kitna chotta hai. Main band aid lagatha hun ruka."

Ishita: "Nahi...uski

Dushyant(cutting her): "Maine tumse pucha nahi...ok?

Ishita just smiles and he puts the band aid on her. Ishita gets up and steps on her own saree. She is about to fall when dushyant holds her through the waist. He gets list in her. He sees how beautiful she looks. She is wearing a black saree with a purple border. She has her hair open, matching jewelry and no make up. Ishita's phone rings(har bar dushyant hi disturb kartha hain) and the cone out of their dream world.

Ishita: "Maa ka phone tha. Hume jaana chahiye."

They are headed towards kavin and yashasvi's house to pick them up. Then they go to Purvi's house. Kavin just gets lost in Purvi. She is wearing a blue and white anarkali, with little make up. Ishyant see that and get confused.

A/n- Finally done! So in the next chap you will know about Kavin's plan. Sorry if you wereboard. Hope you liked it. Ok there was only a little Kavi, but next one promise will have it. And I have changed my pen name to Dushyant ki deewani-sanjana(don't judge me guys as I luv Dushyant)


	9. Chapter 9

A/n-Omg 100+reviews. I luv u all so much, and you guys are the best. Thank u everyone who reviewed. Guest, crazy4kevidareya, sunshine dareya, KAVINSANJANA, shreya, loveukavin, shweta, ritika, Levisha( I am fine dear thank u..How are u?), rajvigirl, Anubhab Kavin Fan, esha10062006, Dushaynt lover. Thank u for liking my story.

Next chap...And guys its been 1month since ishyant got married.

Ishyant are in the hall, talking to Ishita's parents. Meanwhile...kavi, Sanjana, and Yashasvi are talking about Mission Ishyant.

Sanjana: "Toh Kavin ji, agla plan kya hai?"

kavin: "Dushyant bohut ziddi hai. Varun ki vajah se usse thoda toh realization ho gaya, lekin he wont accept them."

Yashasvi: "Toh phir hum kya karain?"

Purvi: "Hume Ishita ko realize karva na hoga, kyunki agar usse realize hoga toh jiju ko bhi jald hi ho jayega."

Kavin(smiling): "Arre wah Purvi...Tumhara toh jawab nahi."

Purvi(slightly blushing): "Thank you sir".

Sanjana fakely coughs: "Toh ye drama jiju kiske saath kareinge?"

Yashasvi: "College main jiju ka ek best friend thi...naam kya tha uska? Naina."

Kavin: "Haan voh ladki jo bohut sundar thi, aur main usse like kartha tha?"

Hearing this Purvi gets slightly jealous and even she doesn't know why.

Purvi: "Chalein?"

Kavin: "Haan Haan chalo (smiles to himself)."

Kavi leave and Yashasvi is about to leave when Sanjana pulls her back. kavi leave.

Yashasvi: "Apko Kya hua"?

Sanjana: "Pyaar hua."

Yashsvi( shocked plus excited): "Kya aapko pyaar hua? Kb hua? Kaise hua? kyun hua? And more importantly KIS SE HUA?

Sanjana: "Nahi nahi, m..mujhe koi pyar vyar nahi hua. Main toh tumhare bhaiye ke baare main baat kar rahe hun."

Yashasvi: "Acha toh bataye".

Sanjana: "Pehili baat yeh hai ki tum mujhe _aap_ bulana band karo cause we are friends."

YAshasvi: "Ok ab aap...I mean tum batao bhaiya ko kis se pyar hua?"

Sanjana: "Kavin ji ko Purvi se pyaar hua"

Yashasvi: "KYA"?

Sanjana: "Haan, aur mujhe lagta hain ki purvi di ko bhi Kavin ji se pyaar hua hain."

Yashasvi: "Toh kya tumhe lagta hai ki Purvi di ko ya bahiya ko realize hoga that they love each other."

Sanjana: "Hume bhi OPERATION KAVI shuru karna hoga."

Yashasvi: "Kab"?

Sanjana: "MISSION ISHYANT ke baad."

Yashasvi: " Tumhare paas koi idea hai kya?"

Sanjana: "Philal ke liye no".

Yashasvi:"Acha hum ye sab baad main sochenge. For now lets go eat.

They both leave and go in the hall. There they eat. Purvi gets up and goes. On purpose she puts her leg out as she sees that kavin is passing by. Purvi trips over Sanjana's leg, but humare pyare kavin bhaiya ke hote hue kya purvi di kabhi gir sakthi hai...No WAY. Kavin catches Purvi through the waist and they both have an eyelock

Aankho ki  
Gustakhiyan.. maaf hoon  
O aankhon ki  
Gustakhiyan.. maaf hoon  
Ek tuk tumhein dekhti hain  
Jo baat kehna chaahe zubaan  
Tumse vo ye kehti hain

Aankhon ki  
Sharmohaya.. maaf ho  
Tumhein dekhke jhukti hain  
Uthi aankhein jo baat na keh sakin  
Jhuki aankhein wo.. Kehti hain  
Aankhon ki  
Aankhon ki  
Gustakhiyan.. maaf hoon

Sanjana fakely coughs and then winks to yashasvi. She understands that that was Sanjana's plan. After dinner they all are going back home. Then Kavin sees that dushyant's car doesn't have enough petroleum in his car.

kavin: "Yaar Dushyant tere car main itna petrol nahi hai ki tum hum sab ko ghar chod sakte ho."

Dushyant: "Haan to ab kya karain?"

Kavin: "Tu mujhe aur Yashu aur purvi ko hamare ghar main chod de. Main Purvi ki apne bike pe uske ghar chod dounga."

Purvi: "Nahi sir its ok. I can manage."

Dushyany: "Nahi Purvi raat kavi Hui hain. Kavin tum Purvi ko ghar chod Dena."

Purvi and Kavin are really happy. Kavin thinks that he is in love, but still is not sure. While Purvi just keeps ignoring her feelings towards kavin. They reach kavin and Yashasvi's house. The time is 11:00.

Yashasvi is talking with kavin and purvi is near the car saying bye to ishita.

Yashasvi: "Bhaiye Maine sunna ki Purvi ki bf's hai."

Kavin: "Toh sabke best friends hote hai."

Yashasvi slaps her forehead: "buddhu ram best friends nahi I meant boy friends."

kavin: "ohh...KYA?"

Yashasvi couldn't answer as Purvi came. Yashasvi went inside the house and kavin bought his bike. Purvi stares at him.

Kavin: "Purvi...aise ghooro mat kuch kuch hota hai."

Purvi rolls her eyes: "Ok...but are u sure that this is safe."

Kavin: "Are don't worry Purvi main tumhe giraunga nahi."

Purvi laughs and sits on the bike. Kavin sees her for the corner if his eye, as she is deciding whether to put her hand on his shoulder or not (this scene is so common guys). She finally does put her hand on his shoulder and he smiles big and takes off. He suddenly puts the break as he sees an ice cream parlor, her chest hits his shoulder and the world freezes for a second. Neither of them move. That second they knew it was love. Because of the bell from the ice cream stand they got saperated.

kavin: "Tumhe ice cream khaogi?"

purvi: "Sure sir."

Ice cream man: "Aap kya lenge?"

both: "Butter scotch" and they both smile.

man: "Aap dono zarur shaadi shuda hinge?

kavin and Purvi turn pink (haiye kavin looks so cute!)

Kavin: "Nahi hum shadi shuda nahi hain."

Man: "Toh zarur bf/gf hinge.

The man gets the ice cream and they both go home. Later at Ishyants house.

Ishita: "Aaj apne lunch nahi khaya na."

Dushyant is shocked and thinks mar gaya.

ishita: "Sab jaante hu main."

Dushyant: "Tumne bhi toh nahI khaya."

ishita: "Vo..vo..."

Dushyant: "Ab batau."

ishita: "I'm sorry."

Dushyant: "Hmm I'm sorry too."

ishita: "Maine isliye nahi khaya taki aap jaake kha sako. Lekin aap ne kyun nahi khaya?"

Dushyant: "Kyunki tumne nahi khaya." he gives one of his sweetest smiles.

ishita smiles and they both sleep.

A/n-uff finally hogaya. I guess u can say this is long. Pls review. My next update will be soon. I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n-Guys thank you so much for the reviews. Rajvigirl pls read the A/n that will be in the end of this chapter. Thank u everyone for the reviews….Dushyantsgirlyashasvi, Reann—I would love to be your friend, abinaya, Shweta, Ritika, Levisha, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Candy126(hehe thanks), esha1002006, KAVINSANJANA, Rajvigirl, Kuki17, loveukavin, guest, shreya, Guest, Guest(I did not re type this guys), crazy4kevidareya, sunshine dareya. Rajvigirl niche wala A/n padhna mat bhulna!

After 2 weeks….  
Ishyant and kavi were the only ones present in the bureau.

Kavin: "Arrey aaj Vo aa rahi hain."

Dushyant: "Koun?"

Kavin: "Yaar Vo Naina. College main tumhari best friend."

Dushyant: "Acha Vo. Bohut ache ladki thi Yaar".

Kavin: "Bas ache? Tu uske saath flirt kartha tha. Yaad hain?

Kavin doesn't let dushyant answer and goes on.

Kavin: "Aur uspe line martha tha. Aur tho aur tu uske saath aisa chipak tha tha jaise Vo alphabets main teri vowels thi aur tu uske bina koi shard nahi nikal saktha(line ache hai na guys? I came up with it. Just joking bohut buri hain.)

Dushyant sees Ishita and jealousy could clearly be seen on her face. Dushyant sees that and smiles, and decides to tease her.

Dushyant: "Haan yar mujhe sab yaad a gaya. Chahe tum Jo bhi kaho, Vo bohut sundar thi."

Ishita pov : Tabse dekh rahi hoon uske tho tareef pe tareef karthe jaa rahe hain. What does he mean vo bohut sundar hain? Main sundar nahi hun kya. Hmph. Lekin mujhe itna pharak kyun padh raha hain."

Kavin: "Haan Yaar aur tu uspe lattu bhi ho gaya tha."

Ishita: "Ab kuch kaam kare?"

Kavi smile while dushyant says: "Haan Haan Chalo".

Everyone enter after a few minutes. In the afternoon a slim, and tall girl enters. She is wearing a very tight dress. She comes and hugs dushyant. Ishita is about strangle the girl, but controls.

Dushyant: "Naina tum?"

Naina: "Haan main!"

Dushyant: "Tum Kab aaye?"

Naina: "Are tumhare samne hi toh enter kiya".

Dushyant: "Mera Matlab tha tum india Kab aaye?"

Ishita: "Aapke liye dodh(run) ke a rahe hain. Ap usse cafeteria le ja kar kuch thanda pilaye." (She did not mean it but he took it seriously).

Dushyant: "Haan haan Chalo".

They go. Later, dushyant asks ACP sir for half day so that he could show Naina Mumbai. Ishita is furious and it can be seen on her face. Kavi smile seeing that.

Purvi: "Dii (Ishita is older guys, don't hate me) aap bhaiyya se pyaar karthe ho."

Ishita(was thinking about something else): "Haan, I mean no, Matlab I don't know."

Purvi smiles: "Are Dii, it's obvious that you love jiju."

Ishita: "Haan Haan ab tu ja. Kaam kar".

Ishita pov: Kya yeh sach hain? Nahi, lekin…. Waise yeh Naina itni bhi sundar nahi hain. Main bhi inhe dikhaungi ki main bi kuch kaam nahi. Lekin main full desi style main inhe dikhaungi.

At night everyone goes home. Ishita goes home walking as Dushyant has not arrived yet(how sad). She goes home and makes food, but does not eat it as she always eats with dushyant. At 11:00 he finally comes home and sees Ishita sleeping on the couch.

Dushyant(smiling)pov: lagtha hain Mera wait karthe karthe so gayi. Waise yeh gusse main bohut cute lagthi hain lekin sothe hua kuch zyada hi cute lagthi hain.

Hair was falling on her face so he goes near and puts it behind her ear(this is so cliché guys). She wakes up and is happy to see dushyant.

Ishita: "Aap aa gaye? Chaliye main khana laga thi hun."

Dushyant: "Lekin Maine tho kha liya(lying)"

Ishita(really sad but doesn't show it): "Aacha toh phir chaliye so jathe hain."

Dushyant: "Tum nahi khaogi?"

Ishita(lying): "Maine kha liya, chaliye apne kapde badaliye".

She is about to walk away when dushyant holds her had and pulls her towards him. She bumps into his chest, and he has his hand around her waist.

Dushyant: "Kyun jhoot bol rahi ho?"

Ishita: no response.

Dushyant: "Ishita?"

Ishita: "Haan?"

Dushyant: "Tum jhoot kyun bol rahe ho?"

Ishita: "Vo main….vo…"

Dushyant(smiling): "Maine khana nahi khaya."

Ishita(confused): "Matlab?"

Dushyant: "Naina ne mujhse pucha dinner ke liye lekin Maine keh diya ki main Ishita ke bina khana nahi kha saktha".

Ishita(smiles widely and is dancing inside): "Acha toh main jao."

Dushyant: "Haan tumhe kisne roka?"

Ishita : "Aapne".

Dushyant(confused): "Matlab?"

Ishita points to his hand that's on her waist and he instantly leaves her. She smiles to herself and goes to serve dinner. At the dinning table…..

Dushyant: "Ishita?"

Ishita: "Haan…"

Dushyant: "Kal (Sunday) hum ek party main jaa rahe hai."

Ishita: "Kisne invite kiya?"

Dushyant: "Naina ne."

Ishita(controls her anger): "Toh aap jaye na. Main kyun aao."

Dushyant(pleading): "Main tumhare bina bore ho jaunga Ishita. Pls Chalo na. Aur usne hum dono ko bulaya hain."

Ishita: "Ok fine. Lekin main abhi bata rahi hun ki main bore ho jaongi."

Dushyant: "Nahi hogi" (sweetest smile)

Ishita: "Ok, Kab jana hain".

Dushyant: "Kal raat 8:00"

Ishita nods and they finish their dinner and go to sleep.

The next morning in the bureau no one except kavi were present.

Kavin: "Aaj tum itni jaldi kyun aayi."

Purvi: "Nahi anaa chahiye tha kya?"

Kavin: "Arre nahi main toh basi asie hi puch raha tha."

Purvi smiles and she gets a call from someone.

Purvi(on the phone): "Haan Nihaal kaise ho?...main Thik hun…itne dino baad….mujhe bhool gaye na?"

Kavin who was hearing this is getting really jealous. He gets really mad, but controls. Purvi comes back in and smiles while Kavin just leaves to his desk. Purvi gets confused and goes to her desk. Then kavin comes and bangs a file on her desk.

Kavin: "yeh file aaj rat tak complete hone chahiye."

Purvi: "Lekin iske liye 2 din bhi kam hain sir".

Kavin(strictly): "I don't want any excuses Mrs. Purvi."

Purvi nods and think: umpf...itna kyun akudu ban rahe ho Kavin Malhotra? Lekin you look really cute when you're angry...with a jerk...yeh main kya soch rahi hun. Jaldi kam karna bachu varna Tu aaj ghar nahi jayegi...aur Mr. Nice will become Mr. Akudu.

Just then everyone except ACP and duo enter.

In Ishyants car...  
Ishita(angry): "Phir se late ho gaye hum, sirf aapki vajah se. Sr. Insp. Dushyant is late again.

Dushyant: "Are meri maa I'm sorry. Maad kardo. Atlest iss bar bathroom mai nahi couch pe so gaya."

Ishita: "Haan good job, aur next time kitchen main so Jana.. Hows that?." (she used sarcasam)

Dushyant smiles and starts the car. Ishita turns on the music.

Kwab hai tu  
Neend hun main  
Dono mile  
Raat bane...

Roz yahi maangu dua  
Ki Teri meri  
Baat bane...

(Ishita smiles widely as this is her fav song. Dushyant understands this and too starts singing.)

Main Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani  
Main Rang Sharbaton Ka Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani

(ishita remains in shock. She never knew that a cute, Sr. Insp could sing so well. She can't help but smiling.)

Mujhe Khud Mein Ghol De Toh  
Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani  
Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani  
Main Rang Sharbaton Ka Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani  
Mujhe Khud Mein Ghol De Toh  
Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani  
Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani  
Main Rang Sharbaton Ka Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani

(Ishita too starts singing and dushyant remains in shock seeing how beautiful she sings.)

O Yaara Tujhe Pyaar Ki Batiyaan  
Kya Samjhawaan  
Jaag Ke Ratiyaan Roz Bitaawaan  
Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahoon  
O Yaara Tujhe Bolti Ankhiyaan Sadke Jawaan Maang Le Pakiyaan Aaj Duawaan  
Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahoon  
Maine Toh Dheere Se Neendon Ke Dhaage Se  
Baandhaa Hai Khwaab Ko Tere  
Main Na Jahaan Chaahoon  
Na Aasmaan Chaahoon Aaja Hisse Mein Tu Mere  
Tu Dhang Chaahaton Ka  
Main Jaise Koi Naadaani  
Tu Dhang Chaahaton Ka  
Main Jaise Koi  
Naadaani Mujhe Khud Mein Jod De Toh  
Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani  
Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani  
Main Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani Tere Khayalon Se  
Tere Khayalon Tak  
Mera Toh Hai Aana Jaana  
Mera Toh Jo Bhi Hai  
Tu Hi Tha Tu Hi Hai  
Baaki Jahaan Hai Begana Tum Ek Musaafir Ho  
Main Koi Raah Anjaani  
Tum Ek Musaafir Ho  
Main Koi Raah Anjaani  
Mann Chahaa Mod De Toh  
Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani  
Main Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani  
Mujhe Khud Mein Ghol De Toh  
Mere Yaar Baat Bann Jaani Rang Sharbaton Ka  
Tu Meethe Ghaat Ka Paani  
O Yaara Tujhe Pyaar Ki Batiyaan  
Kya Samjhawaan  
Jaag Ke Ratiyaan Roz Bitaawaan  
Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahoon O Yaara Tujhe Bolti Ankhiyaan Sadke Jawaan  
Maang Le Pakiyaan Aaj Duawaan  
Isse Aage Ab Main Kya Kahoon.

A/n-ok I'm sorry this was short. Happy independence day(I know I'm late). Happy Birthday rajvigirl!  
Have a great year ahead. Ad could you tell me your fav couple? Happy bday once again. And happy independence day to everyone. Next update will be soon. Pls review. And next chap me party, aur three things-jealousy, jealous, and more jealousy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n—hi I'm back. I know I'm late, I'm sorry. Thank you everyone who reviewed on my story—rutvi, shreya, abinaya, sajal, Shweta, Ritika, Levisha, Rajvigirl , Reann, gorgeous Purvi, muskaan, KAVINSANJANA, esha10062006, kuki17, loveukavin(Yaar jab bhi tera review padthi hoon naa, I have a big smile on my face), and kriti. Love you all.

Chapter 10 (continuing for the last day)…..

Ishyant sing along together and finally reach the bureau. Ishita's anger has faded away and there was a smile of her face. Dushyant saw that smile and unknowingly it made him smile.  
They were in the parking lot of the bureau and were walking toward the bureau.

Ishita: "Waise sir aap bohut acha gathe hain."

Dushyant(smiling): "Thank you, Waise tum bhi kuch kam nahi)"

Dushyant pov: Thank god matha rani shaant ho gayi, warna patha nahi kya hotha.

Ishita: "Aapne kuch kaha?"

Dushyant/ "Tumne kuch suna."

Ishita: "Nahi."

Dushyant: "Phir Maine bhi kuch nahi kaha."

Ishita confusingly: "Ok"

They enter the bureau and luckily that day ACP, and duo were gone for a conference. Kavi, Freddy, Sachin, nikhil, divya, and Ishyant were the only ones present. Ishita goes near her desk that is next to Purvi's.

Purvi: "Dii aaj aap phir se late?"

Ishita: "Yaar tu apne jiju se puch. Vo naa SLEEPING BEAUTY ka male version hain."

Purvi: "Haan dii lekin Aapko pata hain naa ki sleeping beauty ko kaise jagathe hain?"(she said with a smirk on her face).

Ishita(trying hard not to blush): "Chup chap apna kam kar varna kavin sir daatenge."

Purvi: "Haan Dii unhone ek lamba file diya hain.

Ishita: "Hmm…chal kaam karthe hain."

Everyone is doing a file and so is kavin, well at least he is pretending to a file, but really his thinking about something or should I say SOMEONE.

Kavin pov: Yaar kavin ye tune kya kar diya Yaar. Bechari Purvi ko itna lamba file de diya complete karne ke liye. Thoda sharm toh kar. Lekin main uske baare main itna kyun sochun. Aur main usse naraaz kyun hun? I think because she talked with another guy. Lekin mujhe itna farak kyun padtha hain? Do I love her. Mujhe lagtha hain mujhe kise experienced person ke paas Jana hoga

But his thoughts were interrupted by his bhabhi.

Ishita: "Sir aap khana nahi khayenge kya.".

Kavin: "Nahi bhabhi main baad main kha lunga."

Ishita: "Pakka kha lenge naa aap?"

Kavin(smiled at her concern): "Haan bhabhi main kha lunga aap jaiye."

Ishita: "hmm…ok bye."

Kavin: "Bye".

Ishita leaves and Kavin constantly keeps thinking how to make Purvi to eat her lunch. He then sees Shreya.

Kavin: "Shreya?"

Shreya: "Haan sir kahiye."

Kavin: "Tum jaake Purvi ko bol sakti hon ki wo khana khaye."

Shreya: "Aap kyun nahi keh saktha sir."

Kavin in mind: EGO!

Kavin speaking: "Vo mujhe thoda kaam hain. Bye."

Kavin leaves without waiting for a response while shreya is just confused. But she goes near Purvi anyway, while kavin is hearing them from a distance.

Shreya: "Purvi".

Purvi: "Haan Shreya bol."

Shreya: "Vo Purvi…khana kha le naa."

Purvi: "Nahi Yaar vo kavin sir ne mujhe yeh file complete karne ko bola hain."

Shreya: "Lekin abhi abhi kavin sir ne hi kaha ki Purvi ko bolo ki Vo khana khaye."

Purvi: "mujhe pata hain ki tu ye issliye bol rahi hain taki main khana khao."

Shreya: "Lekin."

Purvi cuts: "Please mujhe yeh file complete karne de naa."

Shreya: "Thik hain."

And she leaves from there. Kavin doesn't eat that day(ok I know this is like the 3rd time I'm talking about food in my story, I'm sorry). At 7:00 Ishyant leave, and kavi are still there.

Kavin: "Purvi ghar chali jao naa. Late ho gaya hain."

Purvi: "WHAT? Saath(7) baj gaye? Lekin yeh file toh adha bhi khatam nahi hua hain sir."

Kavin: "Purvi yeh main kar dunga. Tum jao naa."

Purvi: "No way sir."

Kavin: "Lekin…."

Purvi: "No lekin vekin sir. Main yeh ghar jaake kar lungi."

Purvi packs her things and is leaving from her desk when the chair hits her toe and she trips but kavin holds her hand and makes her stand up.

Kavin: "Ab dekh ke chal bhi nahi sakti kya."

Purvi was just lost in him so she didn't respond back.

Kavin(shaking her a little): "Purvi?"

Purvi(coming out of trance): "Haan sir kya hua."

Kavin: "Dhyaan se chalo, varna iss baar girogi tho main nahi pakadne wala."

Purvi slightly chuckles. Kavi both leave towards their houses. Meanwhile Ishyant are getting ready.

Dushyant: "Yaar Ishita jaldi kar naa….it's already 8:00pm."

Ishita(yelling from inside the bathroom): "2 min main arahi hun."

Dushyant: "Jaldi kar…tumhe abhi mere buttons bhi lagane hai."

Ishita comes out and Dushyant felt like he was going to faint as she was looking extremely beautiful. She wore a red high neck maxi dress with chiffon. She had a red lip, and the ends of her hair were curled. Dushyant was just staring at her.

Ishita: "Achi nahi hain kya?"

Dushyant (dreamy voice): "Nahi".

Ishita(shocked): "Nahi?"

Dushyant: "Bohut Achi lag rahi ho."

Ishita slightly blushed. She looked at him and felt like he was a dream. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a dark blue leather jacket and blue jeans. But then she realized something….

Ishita: "Aapke shirt pe tho buttons nahi hai…phir aapne mujhe kyun bulaaya?"

Dushyant: "Vo…main tumhe dekhna chahta tha par tum jaldi nahi arahi tho Maine Tumse jhoot bola.

Ishita smiles on hearing this and they both leave for the party which is at Naina's house as she lives alone. There were a lot of people.

Naina: "Are tum log a gaye. Andar aaye naa."

They both come inside and Naina somehow drags dushyant on the dance floor(it's a big house guys). Dushyant just goes to make Ishita jealous. She goes and sits near the bar. A guy comes and sits next to her and starts flirting with her. Dushyant sees that and is boiling. The boy asks her for dance to which she accepts.

Aaaaaa  
Aaaaaaaa  
Jogi Nach Le  
Rang Rach De  
Jogi Nach Le  
Rang Rach De

Lehraake Balkhaake  
Tu Duniya Bhulaake Naach  
Dhun Koi Gun Gunaale  
Gaale Tu Gaake Naach  
Ranginiyon Mein Kho Ja  
Pike Pilaake Naach  
Madbhare Naino Se Tu  
Naina Milaake Naach  
Uff Teri Ada  
I Like The Way You Move  
Uff Tera Badan  
I Like To See You Groove  
Uff Teri Nazar

It Says I Wanna Dance With You….  
But in the middle of the song Dushyant and the boy who was dancing with Ishita both twirl their partners. Dushyant leaves Naina while twirling and quickly holds Ishita's hand and grabs her. They dance together for the rest of the song. They were about to leave.

ishita: "Aap jaiye main two min main aathi hun."

Dushyant: "Jaldi aa jana."

Dushyant leaves and Ishita goes near the boy.

ishita: "Vaise aapka naam kya hai."

Sandeep: "Sandeep hain Mera naam aur aapka?"

Ishita: "Ishita…well nice meeting you."

Sandeep: "Same here"

Ishita goes to the parking lot, but while walking someone hits her hard on the head and she faints and dushyant hears her scream and runs toward where he heard it but finds no one. He searches everywhere but he can't find her. Dushyant is in extreme shock, and couple of tears roll down his cheeks. He asks everyone, but no one knows. He even asks Sandeep, but he has nothing to do with it.

A/n— hope aap sabko pasand aaya ho. Rath bhar jaag ke likhi hain. And who do u think kidnapped Ishita? Guys do you think I can get 20 reviews on this chap. Pls silent readers and others get this chap to atleast 20 reviews. Till then luv ya load. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n—thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews. I love you all so much: kuki17, sunshine dareya, esha10062006, krissane d'Souza, Anubhab kavin fan, iamdua, guest, yashu, KAVINSANJANA, gorgeous purvi, loveukavin, crystie, SD, abinaya, naina, Ritika, Levisha, Shweta, shreya, Anna, rutvi –you did not hurt me dear, I will try for longer chaps, and Reann

Dushyant left from the party feeling helpless. He goes home and remembers the moments he spent with ishita…..

Main Hun gumsum tu bhi khamosh hain

Sach hai samay ka hi sab dosh hai

Dhadkan dhadkan ik gham rehta hai

Jaane kyu phir bhi dil kehta hai

Jee le zara, jee le zaraa

Kehta hai dil jee le zara

Aye humsafar, aye humnawa

Aa paas aa jee le zara

(He remembers their first fight and a smile crept on his lips)

Hai zindagi mana dard bhari

Phir bhi isme ye raahat bhi hai

Main hoon tera aur tu hai meri

Yunhi rahe hum, ye chahat bhi hai

Phir dil ke dil se, pul kyu toote hain

Kyun hum jeene se itne roothe hain

Aa dil ke darwaaze hum khole

Aa hum dono jee bhar ke ro le

Jee le zara, jee le zaraa

Kehta hai dil jee le zara

Aye humsafar, aye humnawa

Aa paas aa jee le zaraa

(He remembers the moment they sang together.)

Gham ke ye baadal guzar jaane de

Ab zindagi ko nikhar jaane de

Chhod de ab yaadon ke dukh sehnaa

Sun bhi le jo dil ka hai kehnaa

Jee le zaraa, jee le zaraa

Kehta hai dil jee le zaraa

Aye humsafar, aye humnawa

Aa paas aa jee le zara

(He remembers the first time ishita put his buttons, and how nervous she was)

Thinking of their sweet memories he slept hoping he will find ishita as soon as possible.

The next day in the bureau only Kavin was present(no one knows that ishita has been kidnapped). After a few minutes Purvi enters the bureau, and has a sweet smile on her face.

Purvi: "Sir yeh raha file."

Kavin: "Purvi Maine tumse kaha tha na ki yeh file complete karne ki zarurat nahi hai."

Purvi: "Maine bhi kaha tha na sir ki me yeh file complete karungi".

Kavin(smiling): "Tumse koi nahi jeet saktha."

Purvi: "Phir aap kyun koshish karthe ho?"

Kavin chuckles: "Acha thik hain. Main yeh file forensic lab main de kar aatha hun."

He goes outside the bureau and sees someone standing outside.

Kavin: "Ji aap kon?"

Man: "Sir main Nihaal."

Kavin: "Nihaal matlab Purvi ki dost?" (There was a hint of jealous in his tone)

Nihaal: "Yes. Main unse milne aaya hun."

Kavin(serious): "Aap unse nahi mil sakte."

Nihaal: "Lekin aap kon hothe hain mujhe rokne wale."

Kavin: "Purvi ka boyfriend!"

Nihaal: "Kya?"

Kavin: "Haan".

Nihaal leaves sadly. But someone was watching this and an evil smile crept on their lips. Kavin sees him and gets shocked by seeing the person.

Kavin: "S..sir?"

Abhijeet(smirk): "Purvi ka boyfriend…haan?"

Kavin: "Vo…Vo sir…"

Abhijeet: "Kya tum Purvi se pyaar karthe hon?"

Kavin(sadly): "Patha nahi sir."

Abhijeet: "Tujhe pyaar hua".

Kavin: "Aapko kaise patha?"

Abhijeet: "Experience hai bhai."

Kavin(happy): "Haan sir aap sahi hain. Mujhe pyaar hua. I love Purvi. Purvi te amo!"

Abhijeet: "Bas Bas itne bhashaye(languages) Kafi hain, Lekin usse kab bataoge."

Kavin: "Bohut jald, lekin filhaal ke liye mujhe FL janna hoga."

Abhijeet: "Are tum kyun jaoge bhai? Main hoon na."

Kavin(teasing smile): "Haan sir aapke jane se koi tho khush hoga…oops I mean hogi."

Abhijeet blushes and leaves. When Kavin enters the bureau he sees everyone except dushyant. After sometime dushyant enters and everyone is shocked to see him. He has the same clothes on, he looks very tired and weak. Kavin rushes to him.

Kavin: "Yeh Kya haal bana rakha hain apna, haan?"

Dushyant: "Vo ishita…."

Kavin: "Bhabhi ko Kya hua?"

Dushyant narrates the whole story, everyone is in shock while a few tears escape Purvi's eyes.

Meanwhile in CCD...

Yashasvi: "Yaar tumne mujhe yaha kyun bulaya?"

Sanjana(excited): "Yaar mujhe operation Kavi ke liye idea mil gaya Yaar."

Yashasvi: "Acha tho mera muh Kya dekh rahi hain? Jaldi bata."

Sanjana tells the whole plan and yashasvi is happy(will be reviled later guys).

Sanjana: "Yeh plan work karega na?"

Yashasvi: "110% work karega!"

But Yashasvi gets a call from Kavin and is shocked as he tells her about Ishita being kidnapped. She cuts the call.

Sanjana: "Kya hua yaar? Pareshan lag rahi hain."

Yashasvi: "Yaar Bhabhi ka kidnap ho gaya hain."

Sanjana(shocked): "Kya?"

Yashasvi: "Haan ab Kya karein? Aunty, Uncle (Ishita's mom and dad) call karein?"

Sanjana: "Nahi agar hum unko batayenge toh vo log pareshan ho jayengi. Hum bureau chalte hain."

Sanjana and Yashasvi leave for the bureau. There everyone are just standing. Freddy is crying.

ACP: "Ek kam karthe hain. Dushyant tum Naina se guest ki list lekar aao. Hum Ek Ek insaan ki kundali nikalthe hain."

Dushyant: "Yes sir."

He goes to Naina's house to get the guests list.

Yashasvi: "Bhabhi ko kuch nahi hoga Sanjana."

Sanjana: "Pata hain. Jab tak jiju hain, dii ko kuch nahi hoga."

Yashasvi smiles: "Ok Acha hum ghar chalte hain. Nahi toh mom, aur dad pareshan honge."

Sanjana and Yashasvi smile. Then everyone starts researching on each and everyone. No one was suspected.

Dushyant(sad): "Kuch nahi mila sir."

Kavin: "Kuch toh mil jayega yaar. Don't lose hope."

Dushyant: "hmm…(remembers something) Yaar Naina ka dad Ek Bohut hi successful business man hain."

Kavin(confused): "Toh?"

Dushyant(happy): "Toh uske ghar ke bohut sari place main cctv cameras hain Yaar."

ACP: "Toh phir der kis baat ki?"

Dushyant and Kavin go to get the footage. Everyone sees each and every scene very carefully. Then Nikhil sees something….

Nikhil(shouting) : "Sir!"

Dushyant: "Kya hua? Kuch mila?"

Nikhil: "Sir is insaan ko dekhiye."

There is a guy in a black coat. He kept looking side to side. When they asked Naina about him, she hadn't invite him. They finally see his face.

ACP: "Dushyant Kya tum isse jaante ho."

Dushyant: "Sir Maine isse Kafi dekha hai."

ACP: "Kaha Dushyant? Yaad karo."

Dushyant(remembers): "Sir yeh toh vo hain Jo ladkiyon ko kidnap karke, unhe drugs de khe behjtha hain. Aur yeh drugs ka illegal dhandha bhi kartha hain. Yeh jail se bhaag bhi gaya tha."

Kavin: "Toh phir hum uss tak kaise puhuchange?"

Dushyant: "Ishita ka phone trace karega."

Daya: "Lekin agar uske phone bandh hai toh?"

Dushyant: "Nahi sir vo apne phone humesha charge karke rakthi hain. Uske phone uske pocket main hoga."

Daya: "Tumhe yakin hain na ki uske dress main pocket hain?"

Dushyant: "Haan sir."

They trace the phone and it shows a place that is 1-hour from the bureau.

Dushyant: "Chaliye sir chalte hain."

ACP: "Nahi Dushyant hum kal jayenge."

Dushyant: "Lekin…"

ACP cuts: "Mujhe pata hain ki tumhara no.1 priority hain Ishita ko bachana. Lekin Ek CID officer ki tarah socho. Hum uss insaan ko pakadna hain, aur unn sari ladkiyon ko bhi bachana hain."

Kavin puts a hand on dushyants shoulder: "ACP sir sahi hain."

Dushyant: "thik hain hum kal jayenge."

They just flew by. Everyone leaves Kavin is about to Leave when Dushyant stops him…

Dushyant: "Kavin…"

Kavin: "Haan Bol."

Dushyant(smiling): "Yaar tu sahi tha."

Kavin(confused): "Huh?"

Dushyant: "Main ishita se pyaar kartha Hun. Jab vo mere saat thi tab ehsaas nahi hua….Aur jab ehsaas hua(gets sad again) tho vo nahi hain."

Kavin: "Der se hi sahi Lekin ehsaas tho hua na? Bhabhi Jaldi mil jayegi."

Kavin and Dushyant too leave. Dushyant goes home and sleeps in hope that he will see Ishita tomorrow.

A/n—ok I know this a really bad chap. It barely had Kavi. I'm sorry. I promise there will be a lot of Kavi in the upcoming chaps. Main promise toh nahi kar sakti ki agle chap main hi Kavi hoga but I will try. And thank you everyone once again who got the last chap to 20+ reviews. Pls review on this one too. Love you….


	13. Chapter 13

A/n—thank you all the lovely people who reviewed on my story. I'm sorry I'm not going to take all the names as this is the third time I'm having to restart typing my story as it gets deleted. And I was getting really lazy, so sorry.

Next chap…..

At a godown a girl is sitting on a chair unconscious, but someone splatters water on her face gently and she gets up.

Dushyant: "Ishita Tum thik ho na?"

Ishita(weak): "Haan main thik hun."

Dushyant: "Tumhe yaha koun leke aaya?"

Ishita: "Pr….pra….Prakash."

Dushyant: "Kya tum usse jaanti ho?"

Ishita: "Haan vo mere collage main padtha tha. College ka smartest scientist tha. Ek din usne mujhe propose kiya tha, but I declined it. Tab vo bohut Gussain main tha. Usne kaha ki vo mera Zindagi Barbaad kar dega. Uss din se vo ladkiyon se nafrat kar tha hain. Iss liye ladkiyon ko kidnap karke behjtha hain."

Dushyant: "hmmm"

Ishita: "Waise baaki sab kaha hain?"

Dushyant: "Prakash ko dundhne Gaye hain. Main tumhara haath abhi kholta Hun."

Dushyant goes to untie her hands but then see that they are bleeding badly as she was trying to untie the ropes herself.

Dushyant(while untying): "Yeh Kya it na bada chott?"

Ishita: "Are nahi yeh to bas…."

Dushyant cuts: "Kya yeh to bas haan? Dekho Kitna khoon beh raha hain"

Ishita: "Are yeh bohut chote hain"

Dushyant: "Dekh raha hain ki yeh kitna chota hain."

But before Ishita could respond they hear a sound so they both go to see what it is. They see that Prakash pointed the gun at a girls head. ACP signals Dushyant something, and Dushyant kicks the gun and Ishita grabs and pulls the girl toward herself quickly. They take Prakash and all the other goons to jail. But then Ishita faints, and Dushyant catches her.

Dushyant (worried): "Ishita Kya tum thik ho."

Abhijeet: "Tum isse hospital le jao".

Dushyant: "Ok sir".

Dushyant picks her up in his arms and takes her to a hospital. After 10 minutes the doctor comes out and Dushyant asks how she is.

Doctor: "Dekhiye aapki patni ko bohut sara blood loss hua hain(the cut she got because of the ropes). Hume O+ blood chahiye."

Dushyant: "Im O+"

Doctor: "Aap nahi de sakthe kyunki aap bohut thake hua lagte hain, aur agar aap blood denge to aap bhi bahosh ho jayenge."

Dushyant: "Aap meri fikar mat kariye doctor aur mujhe blood donate karne dijye."

Doctor: "Thik hain."

The doctor takes dushyant into a room, and Dushaynt gives his blood. Ishita regains conscious after 30 minutes. By that time the rest of the team members also arrive.

Purvi: "Dii aap thik to hain naa?"

Ishita(smiling) : "Haan main bilkul thik hun."

They talk for some more time, but then ACP speaks.

ACP: "Ab hume chalna chahiye. Dushyant kya tum ruk sakte ho."

Ishita: "Nahi sir, dekhiye kitna thaka hua lagta hain. Kal se kuch nahi khaya hoga, aur upar se unhone mujhe blood donate kiya. Inhe aaram ki zarurat hain."

Dushyant: " Nahi sir im completely fine."

ACP: "Nahi dushyant, Ishiya ne sahi kaha. Kavin tum ruk jao."

Dushyant: "K….kavin kyun?"

Kavin: "Kyunki bhabhi toh maa samaan hoti hain. Aap hi bataye agar main apni maa ka khayal na rakhu toh kiska raku?" (pretends to be teary)

Dushyant: "Oye apni yeh over acting ki dukhaan band kar, main jaa raha hun."

Ishita(sweetly): "Ghar jaake khana kaa lena"

Dushyant's anger melts away: "Ok"

They exchange smiles. And everyone leaves. When dushyant enters his car he is lost in his thoughts.

Dushyang pov: urgg yeh ishita mujhe pagal kar degi. Ishita main tumse bohut pyaar kartha hun, and I have a feeling u love me too. Tum mere liye itni conerned ho. You are so sweet. I love you so much.

Meanwhile in the hospital…..

Ishita: "sir aapne khana kaa liya?"

Kavin: "Ishita bhabhi aap mujhe dever ji bulaye, acha lagtha hai."

Ishita smiles: " Thik hain dever ji. Kya aapne khana khaaya?"

Kavin: "Haan bhabhi maine khaa liya."

Ishita: "Hmmm….aap Purvi se pyaar karthe hai naa?"

Kavin(shocked): "aa..apko kaise pata?"

Ishita: "Aapne hi toh kaha ki main aapki maa jaise hun. Mujhe sab pata hain."

Kavin: "Kya Purvi mujse pyaar karthi hain?"

Ishita: "Obviously, bachpan se jaanti hun. Purvi humesha aapki burai karthi hain."

Kavin(super shocked): "Kya."

Ishita (smiles): "Jab Purvi koi pasand aya toh unke baare main bolti rahegi. Chahe kuch bhi hojaye she cant stop talking about them. Agar vo apki tarif karthi to it would be obvious issliye apki burai karthi hain 24 hours non stop."

Kavin chuckles: "Bilkul paagal hain Purvi. Acha yeh bataye aap bhaiya se pyaar karthe hain naa?"

Ishita: "R…raat kafi hui hain, main sone jaa rahi hun."

Kavin: "Aap fopic ko change mat kariye."

Ishita: "Haan mujhe apke bhaiya bohut pasand. Khush?"

Kavin smiles widely and goes to sleep on the couch.

a/n—chap finally khatam. I hope aap sabko pasand aaya ho. My next chap will be soon. I will start my next storh after august 8. Pls review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n—ok guys I'm going to tell u that I was really disappointed as the last chapter got less reviews than I expected. I might've cried a little….no, I'm just joking, but I was sad. Anyway, I would like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed on my story from the bottom of my heart. Rutvi, Reann, Fatima, ishyantfanyashasvi, Candy126, KAVINSANJANA, abinaya, gorgeous Purvi, mithi, Rajvi angel, kuki17, shreya1398v, Meghana0106, rajvigirl, Anubhab Kavin Fan and loveukavin. thank you everyone who reviewed. I love u all, even if you don't review. My next story will be a Kavi oc and then another Kavi filled story. And the list goes on.

Next chapter….  
Dushyant goes to the hospital to take Ishita home. When they reach their house she goes into the kitchen and gets shocked.

Ishita: "Yeh mera kitchen ka Kya haal bana diya aapne?"

Dushyant: "Vo main khana bana me ki koshish kar raha tha aur tum to jaanti ho ki…."

Ishita cuts angrily: "Ki aapko khana bana na nahi aata. Right? Aata Kya hai aapko? Huh? Kuch nahi. Bas goliya chalana, logo ko marna aur files karna. Kuch nahi aata aapko. 2 din ke liye ghar main nahi thi aur kitchen ka kachra bana diya."

Ishita, Dushyant ko bohut daant rahi thi, par humare pyaare Dushyant kahi kho Gaye.

Dushyant pov: Kitni pyaari lag thi hain jab gussa hoti hain. Beta Dushyant tu bohut lucky hain ki tujhe itni sundar wife mili. Lekin iska naak thoda theda, koi baat nahi yeh bhi ek sundartha hain isme.

And he smiles, and seeing that Ishita slaps his shoulder and he comes out of trance.

Ishita (more angry): "Main yaha chilla rahi Hun aur aapko hassi a rahi hain?"

Dushyant: "Vo…vo tumhara naak thoda theda hain."

Ishita(slaps her forehead): "Main yaha chilla rahi Hun aur aap mere naak ko dekh rahe the. Hey Bhagwan Kya karu main inka?"

Dushyant: "Philaal ke liye inhe Kuch khilaao."

Ishita: "Haath muh doh lo main khana lagathi hun."

Ishita prepares breakfast and Dushyant goes and sits on the dining table. Both of them smile remembering what just happened. Ishita put the food on the table. And They both started eating.

Dushyant: "Vo ACP sir ne aaj Hume chutti di hain."

Ishita: "Aapko kyun diya?"

Dushyant: "Tumhara khayaal rakhne."

Ishita: "But main thik ho, main bureau jaa sakti hun."

Dushyant: "Ji nahi….doctor ne bhi kaha ki tum ko aaram ki zarurat hain."

Ishita: "Lekin…"

Dushyant: "No more behes."

Ishita in mind: "Akudu".

She gets up and takes plate. She trip, but Dushyant holds her hand and pulls her upward. They both loose balance and fall on Dushyant. They both were lost in each other. But Ishita comes out of the eye lock first. They both are really embarrassed.

Meanwhile in the bureau Purvi was not there, but Kavin was present. Then Sanjana and Yashasvi enter.

Kavin: "Are tum log?"

Yashasvi: "Haan….vo hum aapko Ek khush kabri dene aaye."

Kavin: "Kya?"

Sanjana: "Purvi dii ki shaadi tay hog gayi."

Kavin(shocked): "KYA?"

Sanjana and Yashasvi: "Haan"

Yashasvi: "Aur Haan kisiko bataana mat, hum hi batayenge."

And they leave trying to avoid further conversation. Kavin doesn't talk to Purvi the whole day and she is totally confused because of that. But she is really sad too.

Purvi pov: Yeh Kavin sir ko Kya ho Gaya hain? Subah se mujhe avoid kar rahe hain. Pata nahi Kya ho jata hain Kavin sir ko kabhi kabhi.

Kavin pov: Purvi aisa kaise kar sakthi hain. Aur vo bhi mujhe bin bataye? You know what main Purvi se kabhi baat nahi karunga?

Everyone leaves early as there was no case reported. Even Kavin leaves. At kavin's house….

Yashasvi: "Yeh Kya aap bohut pareshan lag rahe hain? Main abhi Orange juice laathi hun aapke liye.

Kavin: "Hmmmm….."

Yashasvi goes and gets orange juice. She sees that Kavin is really sad. So she pretends that she is reading her texts messages. And then she gasps.

Kavin: "Kya hua."

Yashasvi: "Meri sahili Ek ladle se pyaar karthi. Lekin usne bataane mein der ri kardi, aur phir uska shaadi hogaya. Aur ab mujhe pata chala ki vo ladka bhi usse pyaar kartha hain (samaj Gaye na guys what Yashasvi wants to do.)

Kavin pov: Shayad Purvi bhi mujse pyaar karthi hogi. You know what screw it I'll tell Purvi that I love her.

Kavin speaking: "Main abhi aaya."

And then he leaves without waiting for a response. He goes and stops infront of Purvi's house. He climbs the pipes, that leads to Purvi's bedroom. He sees her through the window caressing a lehenga, with a cute smile on her face.

Kavin pov: what the…..main yaha itna pareshan Hun, aur yeh yaha apna lehenga dekh rahi hain. Kahi isse yah shaadi pasand toh nahi? Doesn't matter….main jaake abhi bol dunga that I love her.

Kavin knocks on the window and Purvi is extremely shocked, but she goes and opens window. He comes in.

Purvi: "Sir aap yaha?"

Kavin: "Kya tum iss shaadi se khush ho?"

Purvi: "Main khush nahi, bohut khush hun."

Kavin's heart sank deep down in the Pacific Ocean. He was extremely hurt, sad and angry.

Kavin(angry): "Haan lehenga bohut Acha hain. Kar lo shaadi, aur Chaliye jao mujhe durr. Main bhi pagal tha jisse laga ki Tumhe yeh shaadi nahi pasand. Lekin tum toh yaha maze le rahe ho. Actually I'm happy ki tum Chali ja rahi ho mujhse durr. Good bye Miss. Malhotra.

Kavin goes back how he came and Purvi is really close to tears as those words hurted her. But she was mostly in confusion. Just then she gets a call from sanjana.

Purvi on phone: "Haan sanjana bol."

Sanjana(tensed): "Di vo Kavin Ji ko ko…."

Purvi tensed: "Kya hua Kavin sir ko…hello….hello(but the call gets cut)."

She rushes down stairs and sees Kavin.

Purvi (in tension): "Sir…aap aap thik tho hain naa".

Kavin(still angry): "mujhe Kuch bhi ho jaaye, Tumhe Kya? Tum toh shaadi kar ke jaa rahi ho."

Purvi (really annoyed) "Abbey yaar main kisi aur se shaadi kyun karungi jab main pyaar Tumse karthi hu you fool."

Kavin is shocked for a second and Purvi bit her tongue.

Kavin: "Phir yeh shaadi?"

Purvi: "Yeh meri shaadi nahi meri cousin ki shaadi hain."

Kavin: "Phir Yashasvi ne….. Samaj main aaya".

Purvi: "Aur phir Sanjana me kyun kaha aapko Kuch hua…yeh bhi samaj main aaya."

Just then they hear two girls laugh.

Kavi together: Sanjana, Yashasvi?

Yashasvi: "Haan Kya humne Kuch disturb kiya?"

Both were slightly blushing.

Sanjana: "Yashasvi Dekho yeh donno toh sharma, humne zarur Kuch disturb kiya hoga."

They both leave. But then Purvi folds her arms across her chest and walks away angrily. Kavin is left there confused but he walks behind her and grabs her wrist.

Kavin: "Kya hua. Itna gussa?"

Purvi: "Toh Kya main aapki aarti utaru?"

Kavin: "Aarti mat utaru Lekin yeh batao hua kya?"

Purvi(cry baby face): "Apne mujhe bohut daanta undar. I was very hurted."

Kavin(realizes what he said): "Arey mere baby, I'm so sorrrryyyyyyyy. I love u a lot.

Purvi: "Yeh baby koun hai?"

Kavin: "Tumhara new nickname."

Purvi: "Mujhe aapki baby nahi banna."

Kavin: "Lekin…."

Purvi cuts: "aap topic ko change mat karo, main aàpse bohut natal Hun."

Kavin: "Acha ok kaise manao main Tumhe."

Purvi: "mujhe Kya pata. Aapko manana hain. Mujhe nahi."

Kavin: "Kavin ok baba ok. Bye."

Purvi: "Bye".

Kavin: "Are yeh Kya."

Purvi: "Kya?"

Kavin: "Idhar aao."

Purvi moves close to Kavin and Kavin moves close to Purvi, but then he quickly kisses her cheek and runs to his bike.

Kavin (shouting from far away): "Purvi main bet laga raha ki tum aaj nahi so payogi. Waise main bhi so nahi payunga. Muaahh."

Purvi touches her cheek where Kavin kissed her and thinks: Paagal hain bilkul.

And Kavin was right, none of them were able to sleep. They were just lost in thoughts of each other.

A/n—uff yeh waala bhi ho gaya. Guys pls review. Main yeh story sirf aapke liye likhti Hun. Agar aap nahi batayenge ki kaise hain toh koun batayega. Hmm…so agar iss chap ke reviews last chap se zyada hain toh I'll give a small surprise for each and everyone! Love u all. And main bataane bhool gayi. I'm on vacation till 7th sept aur 8th sept se school start. Once school will start I will try to update everyday. Tc. Love u all.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n—thank you all for the lovely reviews. And they did better than the last chap so the surprise is that just review on whatever couple you want me to write on and I will. It doesn't have to be oc and its ok if it's out of CID. For example—Naina with Kavin. Or it could be any other couple like ishyant. You could also be involved in the story of you want. For example –kavya: sis of Kavin. Even if you don't review on the previous chaps you can review on this one. You can keep requesting till the end of this story. Love u all

Next chapter…..  
In the bureau only Purvi was present. She was pretending to do a file.

Purvi pov: "Oh god I just hope ki Kavin sir kisiko Kuch nahi bataya. Agar Ishita dii ko pata chala pata nahi Mera Kya hoga?"

Just then Kavin enters. She sees him but pretends she didn't. Kavin sees that.

Kavin(cute smile): "Good morning Purvi."

Purvi (a fake cute smile): "Good morning Kavin sir."

Kavin: "Ab hum bf/gf hain. Tum mujhe Kavin bulao."

Purvi: "Ji nahi Shayad aap bhul gayi main aapse bohut naraz Hun."

Kavin: "Hmmm don't worry tum bohut jald mujhe maaf kar dogi. Acha ab yeh file kardo. Mujhe kal hi chahiye."

Purvi(irritated): "Tum hamesha mujhe file kyun dete ho?"

Kavin(same tone): "Aur tum humesha itni cute kyun lagthi ho."

Purvi was about to say something, but stops realizing what he said and smiles.

Kavin: "Dekha tumne abhi smile kiya."

Purvi(making a serious face again): "M..m…Maine koi smile vile nahi kiya."

Kavin: "kiya."

Purvi: "Nahi kiya"

Kavin: "Kiya."

Purvi: "Nahi kiya."

Just then ishyant enter and they hear Purvi.

Dushyant: "Kya nahi kiya?"

Before Kavin could Purvi speaks: "File! Maine file nahi kiya. Abhi finish karungi. Bye."

And she walks away. Everyone especially Kavin is confused, but then he too walks to his desk.

Dushyant(whispering to Ishita): "Inndono ko Kya hua?"

Ishita(whispering back): "Pyaar."

Dushyant(surprised): "Kya kis se?"

Ishita gave a "you are unbelievable look" and said: "Obviously Ek dusre se."

Ishyant move to their desk that's next to each other so they are not whispering anymore.

Dushyant: "Tumhe kaise pata?"

Ishita: "Sab pata hain mujhe."

Dushyant: "Hmm…chalo kam karthe hain."

Ishita: "KYA? Mujhe kam nahi karna."

Dushyant: "Kaam toh karna padega."

Ishita: "Lekin…."

Dushyant: "Sorry…pehle kaam….Baad main aaram."

Ishita makes faces and starts doing her file.

Dushyant stares at her and thinks: kabhi kabhi yeh naa bacho jaise harkathein karthi hain….but Yaar she is so cute. Lekin bohut aalsi hain. Koi baat nahi utni bhi aalsi nahi hain. Bhagwan please Kuch aisa karo jisse main Ishita ko aasani se propose kar paunga.

While Dushyant is lost in his world, someone else is also lost in their own.

Kavin pov: Kaise manao Purvi ko. Mujhe lagtha hain ki ye sirf mujhe chidanne ke liye kar rahi hain. Phir bhi Kya karo? Chal Kavin beta Kuch soch le.

He then gets an idea. After sometime everyone arrive and ACP calls Ishyant and Kavi to his cabin.

ACP: "Dekho tum chaaro Tumhe Ek hafte ke liye Ek mission pe jaana hoga. Ek gaanv hain 8 ghante ki duuri main. Vaha pe pata chala ki log vaha illegal bundhuke(guns) aur drugs rakthe hain. Ishita aur Purvi tum dono vaha pe local dancers ki tarah jaoge, aur Kavin aur Dushyant regular villagers ki tarah Lekin tum dono ko Ishita aur Purvi ka bhi safety dekhna hoga as its dangerous."

All: "Ok sir!"

Kavin: "Kab jaa rahe hain sir?"

ACP: "Agle hafte."

And they all nod and leave. They all go home at the end of the day. Kavin goes to the terrace of Purvi's apartment and decorates it. He tells one of the maids to go call Purvi. Purvi enters and rose petals fall on her. She sees kavin with a guitar he starts playing it.

Aankhon ke panno pe  
Maine likha tha sau dafaa  
Lafzon mein jo ishq tha  
Hua naa hothon se bayaan

Khud se naraaz hoon  
Kyun be-aawaaz hoon  
Meri khamoshiyan hain sazaa  
Dil hai yeh sochta  
Phir bhi nahi pataa  
Kis haq se kahun bataa

Ke Main Hoon Hero Tera (x4)

(main hoon hero tera)

Kavin then moved aside and there is a huge picture of purvi. Kavin then finally goes on his knees. Purvi thought he was going to propose to her, so she got teary. But...

Kavin: "purvi kya tum mujhe maaf karogi?"

Purvi gets shocked as kavin didn't propose her.

Purvi: "Kya tum mujse maafi mangne ke liye apne ghutno PE bhaite ho? Mujhe toh laga kii..."

Kavin(innocently): "Kii?"

Purvi: "Kuch nahi...maine tujhe maaf kiya. Ab main jaa rahi hun bye."

She said that hiding her tears. She is about to leave but kavin holds her hand.

Kavin: "Yaar mazak kar raha tha you know I love you".

Purvi: "Tum bohut bure ho kavin...i hate you."

Kavin: "Are Im sorry baby."

And he pulls her into a hug.

Purvi: "Maine kaha na don't call me baby".

Kavin: "Lekin..."

Purvi: "no behes."

Kavin: "Ok"

And they both smile.

Purvi: "Ok bye good night."

Kavin: "lekin mujhe nahi jaana."

Purvi: "Ok tum yahi ruko".

Kavin(makes faces): "Acha thik hai chalo...good night".

Kavin is about to go but purvi calls him. Kavin turns around

hopelessly and asks: "Kya hain"

she goes to hum and hugs him. When they saperate he smiles, but then she kisses his cheek and quickly runs away. Kavin is shocked, and stood there reactionless. Then smiles and ruffles his hair and goes hime

a/n-yeh waala bhi hogaya. Next chap will have more ishyant as thee last two chaps had Kavi. Anyway don't forget to review and send request. Love you all.

.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n—wow guys thank you so much for the reviews and requests. I will write on everyone of them. And bohut Kavi fans hain yaha pe. And levisha thank you so much for the idea dear. It's awesome. I desperately needed an idea, so thank you! And guys tell me if you feel like this story is getting dragged. Then I can end it faster(only if you want guys). Let's get on with the story…..

Days pass by. It's the day they are supposed to go to the village.

Dushyant (shouting from far away): "Ishita Kya Mera samaan packed hain?"

Ishita(also shouts from far away): "Haan bas abhi layi."

Ishita comes with Dushyant's heavy luggage. She is clearly having troubles holding it. She comes, but the suitcase was too heavy. She lost balance and was about to fall, but Dushyant caught her. The bag was too heavy and fell on her leg.

Ishita: "Aah…"

Dushyant(worried): "Kya hua?"

He saw that her leg was slightly bleeding.

Dushyant: "Yeh kya ho Gaya? Ruko main abhi aaya."

Dushyant comes with dettol, and Ishita gets scared.

Ishita: "Yeh…yeh Kya hai?"

Dushyant: "Dettol."

Ishita: "Nahi nahi please Mujhe dettol nahi lagana. Bohut dard hota hain…please please."

Dushyant: "Ishita bacho jaisa behave Karna bands karo."

Ishita(almost in tears): "Nahi nahi. Please."

Dushyant: "Ishita Kuch nahi hoga

He cups her face with one of his hands, and assures her with his eyes. He gently applied it, and Ishita held his arm and closed her eyes tightly. After a second she opened it and got lost in Dushyant.

Soyi soyi palkho pe chalke  
Mere sapno ke khidki pe aa gaya  
Aate jaate phir mere dil ke  
Inn haathon mein woh khat pakda gaya  
Pyar ka… lafzo mein rang hai pyar ka

Bahara bahara  
Hua dil pehli baar ve  
Bahara bahara  
Ke chain toh huwa farar ve  
Bahara bahara  
Hua dil pehli pehli baar ve

Woh kabhi dike zameen pe  
Kabhi woh chand pe  
Yeh… nazar kahe usse yahan  
Mein rakhloo bandh ke  
Ek saans mein  
Dhadkano ke paas mein  
Haan paas mein ghar banaye  
Hai bhoole yeh jahaan

Bahara bahara  
Hua dil pehli baar ve  
Bahara bahara  
Ke chain toh huwa farar ve  
Bahara bahara  
Hua dil pehli pehli baar ve

Dushyant: "Ho gaya."

With this she came out of her eye lock.

Ishita: "Aapka samaan check kar lijiye."

Dushyant: "Tumne pack Kiya toh thik hi hoga."

Ishita gives a sweet smile.

Dushyant(also smiles): "Apna samaan pack kar liya?"

Ishita: "Haan kar liya."

Dushyant: "Toh chalo. Kavin aur Purvi ko bhi pick up Karna hai."

Ishita: "Haan chalo."

They go to Kavin's house, and then Purvi's. They reach to the village. At night kDushyant and Kavin go to a small local party. There almost the entire village's men come. Then they see 2 girls wearing half saries.

Patali kamar mataka ke  
Haay haay haay haay haay haay  
Naagin si balakha ke  
Haay haay haay haay haay haay  
Nain se nain lada ke  
Haay haay haay haay haay haay  
Dhani chunar saraka ke  
Haay haay haay haay haay haay

(the 2 girls turn and Kavin and Dushyant are shocked. They are Ishita and Purvi.)  
Patali kamar matakaa ke  
Naagin si balakhaake  
Nain se nain ladaa ke  
Dhaani chunar sarakaa ke  
Ho ho ho ho

Dilwalon ke dil ka karar lootne  
Main aayi hun u.p. Bihar lootne  
Dilwalon ke dil ka karar lootne  
Tu aayi hun u.p. Bihar lootne  
Na paiso kaa khazana na sone ki tijori  
Na barchhi gadasa katar loot ne haay

(Kavin and Dushyant both look at each other, and are shocked)

Dilwalon ke dil ka karar lootne  
Main aayi hun u.p. Bihar lootne  
Dilwalon ke dil ka karar lootne  
Tu aayi hun u.p. Bihar lootne.

After the end of the song Dushyant and kavin see a guy who looked suspicious to them.

Dushyant: "kavin tum yahi ruko aur purvi aur ishita ka khayaal ruko."

Kavin: "Tum akele jaoge?"

Dushyant: "Haan. Tum meri fikar mat karna. I will be ok."

Kavin: "Dhyaan se jaana."

Dushyant: "Ok."

And he leaves. After 30 minutes everyone leave except Kavin. Ishita and Purvi also come after they changed their clothes.

Ishita: "Dushyant kana hai?"

Kavin: "Pata naii. Ek aadmi ps Hume shak hua tho vo uske peeche chala Gaya."

Ishita: "Toh ab Kya karein?"

Purvi: "Jiju ka phone track karthe hai."

Kavin: "Thik hai."

On the other side…..  
Dushyant is hearing two people talk.

Man1 : "Boss Kal tak drugs yaha pohunch jayenge."

Man2 : "Good. Yeh lo paise."

Just then they hear something. Dushyant had sneezed all of a sudden, which made them alert.

Man2 : "Koun hai?"

The men see Dushyant.

Man2 : "Koun hai Tu?"

Dushyant: "CID."

Man1(to the goons): "Sab Kya dekh rahe Ho maaro use."

They all start fighting with him. Dushyant tries his level best and hits each and everyone. But suddenly someone comes from behind and hits him on the head with a rod. D ushyant then feels dizzy, but still manages to hit a few more times before they start hitting him more badly. The goons are winning, aur Dushyant ka bohut bura haal ho gaya. Just then Kavin , Purvi and Ishita come. They all start fighting with the goons. Dushyant also starts fighting now. Kavin goes to the boss and punches him. They call the local police.

Ishita: "Yeh Kya."

Dushyant: "Kya".

Ishita: "Sar pe itna bada chott."

Dushyant: "Are yeh Toh."

Ishita: "Mujhe nai sunna. Chalo main patti(bandage not band aid) lagathi hun."

Dushyant: "Are uski zarurat nai hai."

Ishita: "Aap Mujhse behes mat karo aur Chalo."

They go into this hut(it's a village right) and she applies ointment and then bandage.

Ishita(while wrapping the bandage): "Akele Jane ki Kya zarurat thi, haan? Dekho kitna khoon beh gaya. Kal Sara din aap rest karenge."

Dushyant pov: tumhari data bhi Mujhe gaana lag raha hai. Ishita your so sweet. Kab batau main tujhe ki I love u a lot?

Ishita wraps the bandage and leaves to her own hut. (Kya hai na ki Kavin and Dushyant stay in one hut and Purvi and Ishita in the other hut. No one should know that the boys and the girls know each other.)

Kavin(teasing): "Wah Kya baat hai. Bhabhi aapke liye bohut concerned hai?"

Dushyant(hides blush): "Chup kar aisa koi baat nai hai."

Kavin: "Ok ok. Good night. Ishita Bhabhi ki taraf se ek hug, nai nai ek kiss."

Dushyant: "Chup kar pagal aur soja. Bohut neend a rahi hai."

Kavin: "Hahaha….ok ok."

And they sleep.

A/n—Really sorry for the late update. I know this one didn't have kavi, but the last 2 chaps were filled with kavi. I can't promise you the next chapter will have kavi, but the upcoming chaps will. Do read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n—have nothing to say. Let's just go on with the story. But thank you everyone reviewed on my story. I love u all!

The next morning Kavin comes to purvi's hut. Ishita already went to dushyant's hut to check on his hurt. Kavin sees purvi is sleeping, so he goes near her. He sits near her, and stares at her for like 10 minutes. She wakes up slowly and gets up with a jerk when she sees Kavin.

Purvi: "Kavin! Aise achanak se nai athe."

Kavin(acting confused): "Main achanak se kab aaya? Main toh tabse yaha tha."

Purvi(shocked): "Kabse."

Kavin: "10 minute se."

Purvi: "Ohh….dii kaha hai?"

Kavin: "Tumhari pyaari dii mere pyare Bhaii ke saath hai."

Purvi: "Ohh…phir thik hai."

And she gets up and is about to walk away, but Kavin holds her wrist and pulls her.

Purvi: "Kya hai re? Kuch kam hai?"

Kavin(shocked): "Haw Purvi …tere manners ko kya hua? Pyaar ke pehele sir, aur aap bolti thi. Ab toh manner hi nai hai tujhe."

Purvi(sweetly): "Kya hai na pehle Tum mere sirf sir the. Ab toh hum bf gf hai na."

Kavin(teasing): "Pata nai Tum tumhare husband ko kaise bulaoge."

Purvi: "h…hus…b…band?"

Kavin(still teasing her): "Haan I mean Pata nahi vo koun hoga, kaisa dikhtha hoga? Bhagwan jaane."

Purvi is shocked and angry at him.  
Kavin smiles, Purvi understood that he was joking and started hitting him.

Kavin: "Aah…Purvi mat maaro yaar."

Purvi: "Kya kaha tha tumne? Pata nahi Vo koun hoga?"

Kavin then acts like he got seriously hurt. Purvi sees that and gets worried.

Purvi: "Kavin Kya hua? Tum thik toh ho na? Kya hua tumne?"

Kavin(smiled and is completely fine): "kuch nai hua mujhe:)"

Purvi: "Tum mujhe chidda rahe the na. (Folds her hands and looks away) hmph!

Kavin: "Are Tum toh mujse gussa ho gayi. Mujhe tumse kuch puchna hai?"

Purvi(not looking): "Haan bol."

Kavin gets closer and Purvi is like 'what is he doing'. As he comes really close she starts moving back.

Purvi(pointing her finger while moving back): "Dekho Kya puchna hai jaldi se pucho."

Kavin(smiles): "Kya Tum mujhse shaadi karogi?" (Kya hai na I don't believe that a perfect proposal should have flowers and cake cliché stuff like that.)

Purvi is like :0

Kavin(shakes her a little): "Purvi jaldi Bol na."

Purvi is still like :0

Kavin: "Purvi please kar lo na shaadi. Please."

Purvi smiles and hugs him tightly. He too hugs her.

Purvi: "Acha ok ab Tum jao. Dii aati hogi."

Kavin: "Jaana zaruri hai?"

Purvi: "Jii Haan. Good bye."

Kavin: "Ab is bye main good Kya ?"

Purvi(sarcastic): "Hehehehe….aap bohut funny ho. Ab apni funny-ness baad main dikhana, ab ke liye jao."

Kavin: "Ok bye."

Purvi smiles, and he leaves. Meanwhile on Ishyant's side…..

Ishita entered and dushyant was already awake. He was trying to put his buttons.

Ishita: "Ahem ahem."

Dushyant: "Ishita meri help kar do na please."

He made a cute face and Ishita smiled. She had a box with her that she puts aside and went near him and started buttoning his shirt.

Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye  
Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye  
Ho akhiyaan kare jee hazoori  
Maange hai teri manzoori  
Kajra siyaahi, din rang jaaye  
Teri kastoori rain jagaaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Bas tera naam dohraaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Tera naam dohraaye

Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Bas tera naam dohraaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Tera naam dohraaye

Ishita: "Chalo hogaya."

Dushyant smiles(pointing towards the box): "Yeh Kya hai?"

Ishita: "Apke sir pe chott ke liye haldi."

Dushyant: "Haldi?"

Ishita: "Haan."

Dushyant: "Hmm."

Ishita: "Aap baithye main laga thi Hun."

Dushyant: "Ok."

And he sits down, and Ishita sits in front of him. She starts applying haldi slowly on the wound. He closes his eyes. She understood that it is kind of paining, so she does it more gently.

Jogiya jog lagake  
Makhra rog lagaa ke  
Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye  
Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Bas tera naam dohraaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Bas tera naam dohraaye

Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Bas tera naam dohraaye  
Man mast magan, man mast magan  
Tera naam.. bas tera naam dohraaye

After it's done they both get up.

Dushyant: "Aaj hum gear jaa rahe hai."

Ishita: "Pata hai."

Dushyant: "sham ko nikal rahe hai."

Ishita: "Pata hai."

Dushyant: "Around 5:00 pm nikal rahe hai."

Ishita(smiles): "Pata hai."

Dushyant in mind: "Aur Tum bohut sundar ho."

Ishita(felt like she heard something): "Kya kaha."

Dushyant stammers as he thought he said it out loud: "N..nahi k..kuch nahi."

Ishita: "Ok ab main chalti Hun. Bye. Aaram karna."

Dushyant: "Ok….bye."

And she leaves. At 5:00 pm they leave to for Mumbai. At 8:00 pm they reach Ishyant's house.

Dushyant: "Ishita Tum ghar jao. Main Kavin aur Purvi ko drop karke atha Hun."

Ishita: "Ok."

Dushyant goes and drops Purvi first at home.

Dushyant(while adjusting the front mirror): "Kya tumko kuch batana hai?"

Kavin(stammers): "N..nahi toh….k…kyun?"

Dushyant: "Yaar tujhe Bachman se jaantha Hun. Pakka kuch nai batana?"

Kavin: "Nai Bhaii Pakka nai batana."

Dushyant(teasing him): "Then ok. Pata hai Maine tumhare liye ke sundar si ladki dekhi hai."

Kavin: "Kya? Kis liye?"

Dushyant: "Obviously Teri shaadi ke liye."

Kavin: "Kha mujhe nai karni shaadi."

Dushyant: "Kyun?"

Kavin(was irritated and just spilled): "Kyunki Mai Purvi se pyaaaa…."

Stops realizing what he was about to say and blushes.

Dushyant: "Tu mere se cheeze chupane main failure hai re. Sorry to say but it's reality."

Kavin: "Ya ya…I know."

Dushyant: "Ya ya I know too!"

And they both laugh.

A/n—yeh waala bhi hogaya. And guys if you feel like this story is just long and pointless please do tell me. I'll try to finish it. Hope u all liked it. Sorry for the mistakes. Do review. Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

A week later... At the bureau...ishita and dushyant are the only ones present. Ishita is doing a file, and dushyant has nothing to do so he is just sitting and starring(at who? Obviously ishita.)

Dushyant pov: ishita kitna dhyaan se uss file ko dekh rahi hai. Kash I was that file. Does ishita even notice me? (starts panicking inside) What if she doesn't? What if she doesn't take my looks seriously? Kal mujhe test karna hoga.

Just then kavin and purvi enter together as they thought no one would be present, but were shocked to see ishyant. Ishita sees them together and is confused. Dushyant is not.

Ishita: "Are tum dono ek saat aye?"

Purvi: "Nahi, hum dono basement Mai mile toh ek saath agaye. Kyun?'

Ishita: "Bas aise hi."

And they all get back to work. But while working purvi gets a mssg(from kavin).

"Tujh main rab dikhta hai yaara main kya karo?"

Purvi smiles and replies.  
"Kuch bhi karlo mujhe kya?"

Kavin sees it and smiles too.  
"tumse shaadi karlun?"

Purvi replies.  
"You already asked me that question. Now go and ask my parents."

Kavin smile and replies back.  
"Chii, mujhe tumhari parents se shaadi nahi karni."

Purvi replies.  
"tumhare pass itne ghatia jokes kaha se aate hai?"

Kavin replies.  
"Naam kavin khanna hai toh..."

Purvi replies  
"Toh itne ghatia jokes sirf tumko aate hai. Right?"

Kavin replies  
"very funny. Acha yeh sab choddo. Pata hai kal mujhe sapna aaya ki humari shaadi Hui, aur humare 2 Bache hai-inki, binki. Yeh sab sach hoga na?"

Purvi replies  
"haan...tumhare sapno Mai."

Kavin confused.  
"Kyun?"

Purvi replies.  
"Tumhe mere parents se meri haath mangni hogi."

Kavin smiles.  
"Lekin uncle(Purvis dad) mujhe sirf tumhara haath kyun denge? I want full purvi."

Purvi gets angry.  
"Abey gadha! I don't want anymore jokes. Samjhe?!"

Kavin laughs inside.  
"Ok ok. Chill. Main kal hi aunga tumhara HAATH mangne."

Purvi smiles.  
"Hmm good."

Just then the ACP comes.

Everyone: "good morning sir."

Acp: "Good morning. Acha toh main, daya, abhijeet, aur Freddy (he is my favorite character after Dushyant) 2 din ki conference main jayenge. "

All: "Ok sir."

Acp: "Hmmm...aur aaj ishita aur purvi night duty karenge."

Kavin and dushyant: "KYA? KYUN?"

They both look at each other and everyone looks at them.

Kavin(smartly): "I was actually concerned about my bhaii. Bhabhi ke bina he can't do anything right."

Dushyant gives him a death glare.

Acp ignoring everything: "Toh main nikla. Bye."

And he leaves. The day just goes by, and now its night.

Dushyant: "Apna khyaal rakhna. Ok?

Ishita: "Ya."

Dushyant: "Agar bhook laga toh kuch kha lena."

Ishita: "Ya."

Dushyant: "Meri saali ka bhi khayaal rakhna."

Ishita: "Ya."

Dushyant: "Toh kya main kya yahi ruku?"

Ishita(not paying attention): "Ya" (realized) "I mean..."

They both look at each other and share a laugh. And dushyant leaves.

Ishita is just left in her world about dushyant.

Namkin Si Baat Hain  
Har Nayi Si Baat Mein  
Teri Khusboo Chal Rahi  
Hai Jo Mere Saath Mein  
Halka Halka Rang Beete Kal Ka  
Gehra Gehra Kal Ho Jayega  
Ho Jayega  
Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai  
Aadha Ho Jayega  
Kadmo Se Milo Ka  
Vada Ho Jayega

Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai  
Aadha Ho Jayega  
Kadmo Se Milo Ka  
Vada Ho Jayega

Beshumar Raatein  
Behisab Baatein  
Pass Aate Aate Gum Ho Jati Hai

Bekhudi Mein Dhal Ke  
Bekali Mein Jal Ke  
Sau Naazare Yaadein Nam Ho Jati Hai  
Fika Fika Pal Betein Kal Ka  
Behka Behka Kal Ho Jayega

Ho Jayega  
Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai  
Aadha Ho Jayega  
Kadmo Se Milo Ka  
Vada Ho Jayega

Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai  
Aadha Ho Jayega  
Kadmo Se Milo Ka  
Vada Ho Jayega

Adha Ishq…

Intezzaar Sa Hai  
Imtehaan Sa Hai  
Itminaan Sa Hai  
Kya Hai Na Jane

Itraa Rahi Hai  
Itna Hui Hai  
Itraa Rahi Hai  
Kaise Na Jane

Chalka Chalka  
Pal Beete Kal Ka  
Tehra Tehra Kal Ho Jayega  
Ho Jayega

Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai  
Aadha Ho Jayega  
Kadmo Se Milo Ka  
Vada Ho Jayega  
Aadha Ishq Aadha Hai  
Aadha Ho Jayega  
Kadmo Se Milo Ka  
Vada Ho Jayega

Adha Ishq

Purvi: "Dii?"

No red

Purvi: "Dii!"

Ishita(out of trance): "Huh? Kya Hua?

Purvi: "kuch nai. Bas aise hi."

Ishita: "Ok. Yeh Bata kavin kaisa ladka hai?"

Purvi(stammers): "A..acha ladka hai. Kyun?"

Ishita: "Main soch rahi Thi uski shaadi karane ki. Tum kya kehti ho?"

Purvi(sits on her knees and puts her head in his lap): "dii Vo..."

Ishita(Puts her hand on her head): "Tum kavin se pyaar karthi ho naa?"

Purvi nods with tears. Ishita sees that and gets confused and worried.

Ishhita: "are don't cry? Kya Hua?"

Purvi: "Dii main apko batane waali Thi but mujhe darr laga."

Ishita: "Daar? Kyun?"

Purvi: "Mujhe pata tha ki agar main tumhe bataungi toh aap mere shaadi jaldi se karvaenge. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Ishita: "kya tumne yeh kavin ko bataya?"

Purvi: "Jab kavin NE mujhe propose kiya I said yes."

Ishita: "So do u want to get married or not?"

Purvi(lifts her head from Ishita's lap): "Pata nahi dii...m extremely confused."

Ishita(cubs Purvis face): "Dekho shaadi har ladki ka khwaab hota hai. Yeah its scary at first, but then its the best thing that has ever happened to you. Tum Jo bhi decision logi, I won't stop u.

She gives an assuring smile. Purvi too smiles and hugs her tightly.

Purvi: "I'm ready dii."

Ishita(ruffles Purvis hair): "I love u behena."

Purvi(tightens her grip): "Me too.:)"

A/n-OMG! Wasn't that emotional? Niharika thank you so much for asking me to put sister bonding. I loved writing this chapter. Thank you everyone else who reviewed. I have an idea! The date this chapter will be posted will sisters day for me, and anyone else. This is not official, just to give sisters a dedicated day for them. What say guys? Ok now to the story...hope u all liked it. If you guys are wondering how I come up with lame jokes...my dad cracks them all the time. Now, please review...love u. Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

A/n- hey guys! Long time, no see. Thank u to everyone who reviewed. Finally I stopped being lazy and am updating! Lets get on with the story.

Today is the day kavin is going to go to Ishita's house to ask purvi's hand(Purvis parents died when she was young. Since then ishita's parents were like her parents. Purvi went to abroad 6 years ago, and came for ishita's marriage. Now she is settled in India.)

Kavin is dressed up in a formal plaid shirt, and trousers. When he knocks on the door purvi opens it and is surprised.

Purvi: "K..ka..kavin? Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Kavin: "Tumhara haath mangne aya hun?"

Purvi: "Nahi. Jao yaha se."

Kavin: "no...aaj main bat kar ke hi rahunga."

Before purvi could answer her parents (ishita's parents) come. And purvi becomes quiet.

IM(ishita mom): "Are beta tum. Andar aao."

Kavin comes inside and purvi is damn scared.

Kavin(quitly whispers to purvi): "Purvi relax. Its ok."

Purvi doesn't reply. He goes and sits on the couch.

IM: "Kya loge beta?"

Kavin: "Chai."

IM: "Main abhi banake aati hun."

And she leaves. Seconds later ishitas dad comes.

ID(ishita dad): "Are beta tum?"

Kavin: "Haan uncle kaise ho?"

And he touches iD's feet.

ID: "Jeete rahi beta."

Kavin and ID sit down.

ID: "toh batao beta kaise ana Hua?"

Purvi's face turned pale white.

ID: "Are purvi tum thik toh ho na?"

Purvi: "ha papa I'm fine."

And she smiles awkwardly.

Kavin pov: Purvi I swear I'm more scared than you are. God please help me.

ID: "Tum Batao kavin beta...kaisa chal raha hai sab?"

IM comes with the tea. Kavin takes it.

Kavin: "Main thik hun uncle. Mujhe apse kuch baat karni hai."

ID: "Haan bolo beta."

Kavin (looks at purvi and than at ID): "Main...Main...main."

Purvi pov: kya yeh bol payega? Please mat bol Dena.

ID: "Han age bolo beta..."

Kavin(closes his eyes): "Main Purvi se bohut pyaar kartha hun."  
And he sighed of relief.  
Kavin(gathered more courage): "Main purvi se bohut pyaar kartha hun. Main purvi ke bina jee nahi saktha. Main yaha uski haath mangne aya hun."

ID: "Sirf haath kyun puri purvi nahi chahiye."

Kavin(excited): "Are uncle jee humara sense of humur same to same hai."

And the both start laughing. Purvi here is extremely confused.

Kavin: "Toh apko koi atraaz nahi?"

ID: "Mera ek sharth hai."

Kavin: "Jee kahiye."

ID: "You can marry purvi only if..."

Kavin: "Only if..."

ID: "only if..."

Kavin pov: are isse bhi age kuch kahiye na.

ID: "only if purvi wants to marry you. Tum batao purvi do u want to marry kavin?"

Purvi: "Umm...mm..." nods with a smile shily."

Kavin sighs with relief and everyone laugh.

Kavin: "Acha aunty ab main nikaltha hun"

IM: "Thik hai beta. Pyrvi beta Zara kavin ko bahar tak chod ke ana."

Purvi: "Jee mummy. (to kv) aap"

Outside...

Kavin: "Dekha how awesome I did."

Purvi(sarcastically): "Ya so true. Tum ek shah rukh khan, main Kajol aur mere dad Amrish puri...right?"

Kavin(sarcastically): "Very funny."

Purvi: "Timhare jokes se tho funny hi tha."

Kavin: "Hey don't forget tumbare dad ke pass bhi same sense of humor hai."

Purvi: "Yeah whatever."

Kavin: "ok bye baby."

Purvi: "Kavin kitni baar bola hai mujhe baby mat bulao!"

Kavin" whatever u say my baby."

Purvi: "Huh! Bye."

And she leaves. Kavin also smiles and sets off on his bike.

The day passes by. Its night at ISHYANT'S house. More specifically midnight. Dushyant wakes up to go to the bathroom, but sees ishita is not there. He goes and searches the house and sees her in living room talking to someone on the phone.

Ishita: "Aap chinta mat karo kuch nahi hoga...aap bas ajao...main manage karungi...aap bas apna aur jiju ka dhyaan rakhna."

Dushyant hears this and doesn't understand anything. He decides not to ask her now and goes to bed quitely.


End file.
